


Tender Moments

by MaryFangirl



Series: Moments [2]
Category: City Hunter (Manga)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Sequel, Tenderness
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 08:19:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 27,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17894882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryFangirl/pseuds/MaryFangirl
Summary: [Sequel di 'Little moments']Kaori è tornata a casa, Ryo si è dichiarato...ma non sono i soli ad aver sofferto per tutto quello che è accaduto. La relazione Falcon/Miki sopravvivrà alle menzogne? E come progredirà quella della nuova coppia formata da City Hunter? E invece, Mick...ecco come quello che è successo a Kaori ha cambiato la sua vita.





	1. I bei vecchi tempi?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Tender Moments](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/459299) by Jaynekochan. 



> Seconda parte della saga 'Moments'. Nella storia precedente, abbiamo visto Kaori vittima di un lungo coma, cosa che ha portato Ryo quasi al limite della disperazione, ma per fortuna si è svegliata e le cose tra loro hanno cominciato ad andare come tutti si aspettavano! Non tutte le questioni sono risolte, però, e in questa storia vengono affrontati i problemi emersi nella fanfiction precedente. ovviamente, per poter capire qualcosa, va letta Little Moments, anche perché l'autrice è molto attenta ai dettagli. Buona lettura!

Seduta al bar del suo caffè, Miki Ijuin, proprietaria del locale, guardava il fascicolo di fronte a sé sul bancone. Era chiuso, ma sapeva perfettamente cosa conteneva, il suo passato...tutto il suo passato...lo avevano spedito comunque, prima che l'Angelo della Morte li trovasse e facesse pagare loro quello che avevano fatto alla sua partner. Era arrivato un mese prima quel fascicolo, Falcon era all'ospedale in quel momento e lei l'aveva nascosto. Aveva pensato di distruggerlo, bruciarlo, ma ricordando le condizioni di Kaori nella sua testa, non aveva potuto...Kaori aveva scoperto tutto e aveva subito per colpa sua, perché nonostante tutto, era andata a cercarla...nonostante tutto...l'ex mercenaria aveva tenuto il fascicolo per quasi un mese, nascosto, ma l'aveva tirato fuori quella mattina. Non avrebbe cancellato ciò che Kaori aveva sofferto per colpa sua, ma sapeva che doveva mostrarlo a suo marito. Sapeva che doveva dirgli tutto. Quindi era seduta al bancone del bar in attesa che Falcon tornasse dall'ospedale dove ancora lei non riusciva ad andare. Stava aspettando e sperando...quando fosse tornato, gli avrebbe parlato. E avrebbe pregato...pregato affinché lui la desiderasse ancora, dopo.  
Suo marito era un uomo buono e onesto, la sua personalità era l'esatto contrario del suo aspetto esteriore e Miki sapeva che l'avrebbe perdonata per non avergli detto nulla fino a quel momento. Dopotutto, aveva perso la vista e aveva perdonato Ryo che ne era stato responsabile...questo era ciò che si era detta quando aveva scoperto che lo sweeper era la ragione della cecità, letteralmente, di Falcon. Ma d'altra parte, Miki sapeva che Falcon lo aveva perdonato in gran parte perché aveva scoperto che non era stato davvero Ryo ad attaccarlo in quel momento, e poi era periodo di guerra. Nessuno dei due aveva davvero potuto scegliere il proprio campo, si erano soltanto trovati in fazioni opposte su un campo di battaglia. Conoscendo Falcon come lo conosceva lei, aveva capito che, ad ogni modo, a lui non importava di essere lo sweeper numero 1 del Giappone. Era arrivata perfino a capire che i due uomini si erano conosciuti realmente dopo essersi ritrovati a Shinjuku. E oggi erano amici...in gran parte grazie a Kaori Makimura.  
Ma Miki Ijuin sapeva anche che c'era differenza tra il caso di Ryo e il suo. Ryo non aveva realmente avuto scelta, quindi Umibozu lo aveva perdonato. Ma lei...lei aveva deliberatamente nascosto la verità sul suo passato...non aveva voluto deluderlo e quindi gli aveva fatto credere di aver seguito il percorso che lui all'epoca aveva voluto per lei...certo, non gli aveva realmente mentito...era semplicemente rimasta in silenzio. E dal momento che suo marito non era un gran chiacchierone, non le aveva mai fatto domande su quello che lei aveva fatto dopo che lui l'aveva lasciata. Inoltre non voleva ricordarle il modo in cui l'aveva abbandonata indietro lasciando il campo di battaglia. Ma non si tornava sempre allo stesso punto, in fin dei conti?  
Lei sapeva che suo marito pensava che lei avesse condotto una vita normale dopo la sua frettolosa partenza, lo aveva sempre saputo. Ma non aveva voluto contraddirlo su quel punto. Non aveva voluto che lui scoprisse che, anzi, lei aveva fatto tutto il contrario di quello che lui aveva voluto per il suo futuro. Aveva mentito per omissione e, seduta al bancone, si chiedeva se suo marito non l'avrebbe visto come un tradimento. Dopotutto, lei avrebbe dovuto essere sua moglie, la sua partner, la persona di cui avrebbe dovuto fidarsi di più...  
Quando fosse tornato dalla sua visita all'ospedale, quando avesse aperto quel fascicolo e quando lei fosse stata obbligata a dirgli cosa c'era perché lui non poteva vederlo da solo...in quel momento, Hayato Ijuin avrebbe scoperto che non sapeva nulla della donna che lo aveva raggiunto e che lui aveva accettato di sposare.  
Oh certo, lui conosceva la sua vita di prima. La vita che lui aveva vissuto con lei. Ma lei sapeva che, in un certo senso, anche se lui criticava Ryo su quel punto, con lei Falcon aveva fatto la stessa cosa che lo sweeper cercava di fare con la sua partner...l'unica differenza era che Ryo aveva tenuto Kaori a distanza, non ammettendo i suoi sentimenti, mentre Falcon aveva preferito lasciarla dietro di sé...ma in ogni caso, il loro obiettivo era lo stesso, tranne che City Hunter non era capace di separarsi dalla sua metà.  
All'epoca, quando aveva appena quattordici anni, aveva vissuto la partenza di Falcon come un tradimento. Conoscendo solo la vita insieme a lui, non aveva capito al momento che lui aveva scelto di andarsene senza di lei per il suo bene. No, non l'aveva vista in quel modo...non l'aveva capito fin quando non aveva compiuto 28 anni. A ventotto anni, quattordici anni dopo, aveva trovato l'uomo che aveva sempre amato e c'era voluto un duello con Ryo perché lei capisse cosa l'aveva spinto a comportarsi così con lei. Ma quando aveva solo quattordici anni e si era trovata improvvisamente, completamente da sola, come avrebbe potuto capire?  
Per tutta la sua vita, aveva vissuto con Hayato Ijuin. All'età di otto anni, era solo un'orfana persa nel bel mezzo di un campo di battaglia...sicuramente ci avrebbe rimesso la pelle...sì, ma la fortuna era girata, perché all'età di otto anni aveva incontrato un uomo che aveva scosso tutto il corso della sua vita. Quel mercenario aveva scelto di prendere sotto la sua ala l'orfana che lei era, e le aveva insegnato tutto. Trovandola orfana in mezzo a un paese che era un campo di battaglia, aveva deciso di tenerla con sé e allevarla con i suoi compagni mercenari. Aveva scelto di insegnarle tutto ciò che sapeva sulle armi. Per sei anni lei aveva vissuto così, tra i mercenari, per sei anni aveva imparato tutto da loro. Che si trattasse di maneggiare armi o di combattimenti corpo a corpo, i mercenari del gruppo le avevano insegnato tutto perché lei si comportasse perfettamente su un campo di battaglia. E lei lo aveva adorato. Aveva amato vivere tra loro. Aveva amato vivere con lui...ma era durata solo sei anni.  
Non aveva visto il cambiamento che era avvenuto in Falcon. Mentre lei cresceva e scopriva le prime scintille dell'amore, mentre il suo sguardo verso di lui cambiava, quello del mercenario aveva fatto lo stesso, ma non ugualmente. Nel corso egli anni, lei si era gradualmente innamorata di lui. A quattordici anni, ne aveva preso improvvisamente consapevolezza. Ma quando aveva voluto farlo capire a Falcon, lui aveva fatto marcia indietro prendendo coscienza della situazione. Certo, oggi, posando uno sguardo adulto sui fatti dell'epoca, poteva comprenderlo. Ma all'epoca, non aveva potuto.  
Dall'alto dei suoi quattordici anni, con la temerarietà degli adolescenti che non hanno paura di nulla, soffrendo le fitte del suo primo amore, aveva visto le cose in modo diverso. Aveva voluto tentare la fortuna. Certo, lei non gli aveva mai parlato dei suoi sentimenti...era la prima volta che sentiva quelle cose, era la prima volta che cercava di rivelarsi a un uomo. E non a un uomo qualsiasi...colui che l'aveva allevata e vista crescere...aveva cercato di far cambiare il suo sguardo su di sé a poco a poco. Dopotutto, con la differenza d'età e il fatto che l'avesse cresciuta, Miki aveva capito che Umibozu aveva forti motivi per vederla, se non come una figlia, almeno come una sorellina. Prima di tentare un approccio dal punto di vista romantico, aveva quindi provato un approccio in modo più professionale. Nella sua mente, se fosse stata in grado di dimostrare al gigante che era una donna capace di combattere su un campo di battaglia tra gli altri mercenari, lui l'avrebbe vista sotto un'altra luce, e quindi avrebbe potuto provare a capire i sentimenti che nutriva nei suoi confronti.  
Aveva dunque tentato la fortuna. Dall'alto dei suoi quattordici anni, gli aveva proposto di diventare la sua partner e di vivere con lui...si pentiva ancora di averlo fatto. Si era sempre pentita perché quella proposta aveva portato lo sguardo di Falcon su di lei a cambiare, ma lei lo aveva capito solo troppo tardi. In quel momento, di fronte alla sua proposta, Falcon si era reso conto che era cresciuta, che era diventata una ragazza, che non era più la bambina a cui aveva dovuto insegnare a sopravvivere. In quel momento, Falcon si era reso conto che se le avesse permesso di continuare sul percorso che lei intendeva seguire, le avrebbe rubato la vita formandola così, al combattimento...  
Il mercenario le aveva dunque fatto credere di aver accettato la sua proposta...le aveva fatto credere che per lei avrebbe lasciato la sua vita da mercenario. Si era organizzato dandole appuntamento all'aeroporto, facendole credere che avrebbe lasciato il mondo in cui vivevano per andarsene insieme...e Miki aveva sperato...aveva sperato con tutto il suo essere per quella vita che intravedeva, il suo sogno. Vivere con Umibozu, fuori dai campi di battaglia...si era preparata al nuovo inizio.  
Si era agghindata e vestita in modo che lui avesse l'impressione di vederla per la prima volta in quell'aeroporto. Per la prima volta da che ne aveva memoria, si era messa una gonna e una camicetta. Per la prima volta nella sua vita, si era messa le scarpe con i tacchi alti...ma lui non era mai arrivato...non l'aveva mai vista vestita così, solo per lui. Invece, tutto ciò che aveva incontrato all'aeroporto era una lettera, lasciata alla sua attenzione, con solo tre parole scritte di sue pugno...una lettera di tre piccole parole che non si era preso la briga di firmare. Una lettera di tre piccole parole, ma il cui contenuto aveva distrutto il suo cuore, così come tutte le sue speranze. Una lettera di tre paroline, che aveva significato che per la prima volta nella sua vita avesse avuto una reazione che si diceva fosse puramente femminile. Aveva pianto...aveva lasciato che il suo cuore si sfogasse per la prima volta, su tre piccole parole, finché non divennero illeggibili...tre piccole parole che aveva ancora incise nel cuore e nell'anima.

-Addio. Per sempre.-

Tre piccole parole che lei aveva lasciato cadere a terra lasciando l'aeroporto sotto la pioggia, infischiandosene di ciò che sarebbe successo. Aveva pianto perché, leggendole, aveva capito che Falcon, la persona a cui avrebbe affidato la sua vita, la persona di cui si fidava di più, la persona che era sicura non l'avrebbe mai fatta soffrire...quella stessa persona l'aveva tradita. Le aveva deliberatamente mentito. Le aveva fatto sperare per poi fuggire in silenzio, segretamente. Aveva pianto perché si era resa conta che mentre lei si faceva bella per lui, mentre si recava al luogo del loro appuntamento per una nuova vita, sapeva che Falcon ne aveva sicuramente approfittato per andarsene con gli altri mercenari del loro gruppo.  
Miki si era voltata. Certo, sapeva che il gruppo aveva programmato di andarsene. Ma il fatto che Falcon fosse partito in quel modo, in quel momento lei l'aveva preso come se le avesse detto che non la voleva più al suo fianco. Quindi non aveva provato a seguirli. A seguirlo...si era voltata, tornando al campo dove nessuno l'avrebbe più aspettata. Ma non aveva capito il messaggio che il gigante cercava di farle passare in quel modo. Non si era ricordata della conversazione avuta qualche giorno prima, la conversazione che l'aveva condotta fin lì.  
"Sei serio, Falcon? Lasci il mestiere di mercenario?"  
"Sì, sono serio...perché se non lo farò, tu continuerai a essere una mercenaria..."  
No, non l'aveva ricordato. Aveva preferito tornare alla vita che aveva conosciuto fino ad allora...senza di lui...quella era l'unica vita che conosceva allora, non sapeva come costruirne un'altra senza di lui. Non aveva visto interesse al tentativo di costruirne un'altra, normale, se lui non era al suo fianco per viverla con lei. Era tornata alla vita che aveva pensato di lasciare quella mattina stessa. La sua vita di mercenaria...


	2. Rivelazioni indesiderate

Hayato Ijuin era finalmente riuscito a sbarazzarsi del pervertito numero 2 del Giappone, più precisamente denominato Mick Angel, sweeper numero 1 degli Stati Uniti ed ex metà di City Hunter. Certo, comprendeva l'esuberanza dell'americano. Stavano aspettando da più di un mese che Kaori Makimura si risvegliasse dal suo coma e, finalmente, l'aveva fatto...  
Era stato a due passi dalla sua stanza d'ospedale in quel momento, aveva potuto sentire l'aura della giovane donna diventare più forte mentre le infermiere si prendevano cura di lei. E attraverso la porta, aveva sentito la sua prima parola dopo che il dottore le aveva tolto il tubo dalla gola che aveva permesso ai suoi polmoni di continuare a respirare.  
"Ryo..."  
Naturalmente, il suo primo appello era stato per quell'uomo. Quindi, anche se aveva voluto rimanere ancora un po' per sentirla ancora, aveva preferito girarsi per tornare a casa e ottenere una spiegazione da sua moglie...dopotutto, quei due meritavano un momento d'intimità. Ryo Saeba meritava di essere il primo con cui lei avrebbe parlato al suo risveglio, a parte i dottori, ovviamente.  
Fortunatamente per la coppia City Hunter aveva scelto di uscire in quel momento, altrimenti la loro unione sarebbe stata turbata da qualcun altro, molto più ingombrante quando si trattava di Kaori. Ma era riuscito a intercettare Mick...il problema era che più tardi, Mick aveva voluto festeggiare il risveglio miracoloso, e Falcon non era riuscito a sbarazzarsene prima che fossero trascorse due ore tra la sua uscita dall'ospedale e il suo ingresso nel suo locale. Fu sollevato di spingere la porta del luogo che era anche la sua casa, ma il suo sollievo fu di breve durata. Quando entrò nel locale, ancora chiuso ai clienti, la prima cosa che notò fu la presenza di Miki. Se i suoi sensi non lo stavano ingannando, era seduta al bar accanto a quello che era il solito posto di Kaori. Se i suoi sensi non lo ingannavano, sua moglie lo stava aspettando e, data la tensione presente, il gigante pensava che lei fosse sicuramente giunta alla sua stessa conclusione. Dovevano parlare. O piuttosto, lei doveva parlare con lui. Dirgli cosa Ryo non gli aveva detto, dirgli perché era scomparsa mentre lui era in missione con lo stesso sweeper a Okinawa. Dirgli perché Ryo gli aveva fatto capire che lei era responsabile. Perché su quel punto, Umibozu non si faceva illusioni, se Ryo glielo aveva detto, era perché Miki era effettivamente responsabile, ma non capiva.  
Non capiva perché non sapeva nemmeno esattamente cosa fosse successo durante la loro assenza. Non capiva. Per lui, benché fosse la sua partner, Miki era soprattutto la proprietaria di quel locale, oltre che sua moglie. Se alcuni uomini del loro ambiente se la prendevano con Miki, la maggior parte delle volte era perché ce l'avevano con lui. Così come Kaori veniva sempre attaccata per arrivare a Ryo...  
Ma la reazione dello sweeper verso sua moglie non sarebbe stata fondata in quel caso. Ryo avrebbe dovuto incolpare lui, non Miki. Ma era arrabbiato solo con sua moglie...e l'idea che gradualmente si era fatta strada nella sua mente a tale osservazione lo spaventava. Perché, se la conclusione che aveva raggiunto era giusta, in tal caso, Hayato Ijuin non sapeva nemmeno chi fosse la persona che aveva sposato pochi mesi prima...  
Perché se Ryo era arrabbiato solo con Miki per quello che era successo a Kaori, significava che gli uomini che avevano attaccato le due donne ce l'avevano solo con sua moglie. E se questi uomini ce l'avevano con sua moglie, significava che lei gli aveva mentito fin dal momento in cui era riapparsa nella sua vita...  
No, non aveva mentito, aveva nascosto la verità, sapendo ciò che lui credeva.  
Falcon chiuse la porta del locale dietro di sé e poté sentire la tensione di sua moglie aumentare ulteriormente. Fece il giro del bar per averla di fronte e notò silenziosamente il suono di un fruscio di carta sulla superficie esposta del bancone. Miki era tesa, sì, aveva finalmente deciso di affrontarlo e di dirgli cos'era successo mentre lui non c'era. Ma decise di parlare per primo. Forse quello che aveva da dire l'avrebbe sollevata un po', almeno ci sperava. E forse le avrebbe permesso di parlare più facilmente.  
"Kaori è uscita dal coma"  
Sentì sua moglie prendere fiato e precisò le sue parole.  
"Si è svegliata, Miki"  
La donna esitò per un momento prima di chiedere ulteriori informazioni sulle condizioni della sua migliore amica, ma conoscendola, Falcon la precedette.  
"Si è svegliata e subito dopo ha chiesto di Ryo. Non sembra soffrire gli effetti collaterali che i medici temevano dopo il coma"  
Lei scoppiò in lacrime alle sue parole. Aveva pregato così tanto per quello. Aveva pregato il cielo ancora e ancora, ma aveva dubitato di essere ascoltata. La sua amica non se lo meritava, aveva un'anima e un cuore puri, non come loro, non come lei. Kaori poteva vivere con loro, ma non era mai realmente diventata una di loro, Ryo l'aveva vegliata con tutto se stesso, e lei ringraziava ogni giorno il cielo. Almeno una delle sue preghiere era stata ascoltata. Se solo avesse potuto essere lo stesso per quanto riguardava suo marito e la sua coppia. Miki sapeva che per ottenere risposte a tal proposito, era necessario soprattutto che avesse il coraggio di confessare la verità a Falcon. Ma era più forte di lei, non ci riusciva, aveva troppa paura...l'ex mercenaria non ricordava nemmeno l'ultima volta che aveva parlato con suo marito...no, peggio ancora, non ricordava l'ultima volta che aveva detto qualcosa di diverso dal nome della sua migliore amica. E ora che aveva finalmente deciso di confessare tutto a Falcon, non sapeva come farlo. Come dirglielo, aveva talmente paura che dopo la sua confessione lui non l'avrebbe voluta più. Per tutta la sua vita, lei aveva voluto solo lui, come avrebbe fatto se lui non l'avesse più voluta dopo...non avrebbe potuto sopportarlo. Non avrebbe mai potuto vivere di nuovo senza di lui...era proprio perché aveva dovuto vivere senza di lui che erano arrivati a quel punto...senza rendersene conto, le sue mani si strinsero sulla cartella che teneva ancora. Non poteva...non poteva...  
Falcon avrebbe quasi potuto seguire i pensieri di sua moglie, tanto pesante era la sua aura. Aveva prima colto il panico seguito da una serie di sentimenti prima di terminare con una profonda angoscia. Di cosa? Non ne aveva idea. Di nuovo sentì il fruscio della carta sul bancone e concluse che sua moglie aveva qualcosa tra le mani. Lui posò la mano sulla sua e poté sentirla tesa su un documento, ma non fece alcuna mossa per scoprire di cosa si trattasse. Sua moglie doveva parlargli, ora. Altrimenti, sapeva che si sarebbe rinchiusa di nuovo nel suo muro di silenzio, e non era sicuro di poter continuare a sopportarlo. Non aveva voglia di chiedere una spiegazione a Ryo...e Kaori, anche se era finalmente sveglia, non meritava di ricordare ciò che aveva vissuto. No, apparentemente era qualcosa che doveva apprendere dalla sua bocca, anche se sospettava già ciò che gli avrebbe detto e temeva più di ogni altra cosa di avere ragione.  
Se aveva ragione, significava che lui aveva rovinato tutto...se aveva ragione, quegli uomini avevano attaccato Miki, e di conseguenza Kaori, perché sua moglie non aveva mai lasciato la vita da mercenaria come lui aveva desiderato per lei...peggio ancora, più che mercenaria, apparentemente era entrata pienamente nell'ambiente...si era separato da lei quando aveva solo quattordici anni in modo che non avesse più alcuna relazione con lui e la vita da mercenaria, ma se aveva capito le insinuazioni di Ryo e quello che era successo, Miki aveva fatto la scelta opposta a quella che lui aveva voluto dopo la sua partenza...  
E peggio ancora, glielo aveva tenuto nascosto da quando era rientrata nella sua vita, quando sapeva perfettamente come la pensava lui sull'argomento. Per quasi vent'anni, aveva pensato che lei avesse lasciato la vita mercenaria quando era uscito dalla sua vita, e solo oggi si rendeva conto che non sapeva nulla a riguardo. E aveva paura di scoprire che si era sbagliato. Solo ora capiva l'angoscia con cui Ryo viveva ogni giorno...aveva creduto di capirlo, ma aveva solo visto la punta dell'iceberg. Aveva voluto proteggerla, restituirla alla vita che avrebbe dovuto avere, la vita che meritava...e lei aveva fatto di testa propria...  
Ma apparentemente, Miki aveva paura di avvicinarsi all'argomento. O non sapeva da dove cominciare. Decise, ancora una volta, di fare la scelta per lei, per loro. Ma decise anche di non facilitarle il compito e scelse di iniziare dalla fine...ma in un certo senso, anche se iniziavano da lì, sarebbero arrivati allo stesso punto. Ovvero, chi erano quegli uomini che la seguivano, ma soprattutto per sapere se, come temeva, aveva sposato una donna di cui non sapeva nulla. Una donna che era l'esatto opposto di ciò che lui credeva essere in realtà.  
"Stavano cercando te, vero?"  
Sentì l'aria muoversi intorno a lui e immaginò che sua moglie avesse alzato la testa a quelle parole. Ma lei non gli rispose più di quanto avesse fatto durante le settimane in cui aveva cercato di consolarla sul destino di Kaori.  
"Gli uomini che hanno conciato Kaori così...ce l'avevano con te, Miki"  
Ancora una volta il silenzio gli rispose e Umibozu si chiese di nuovo chi fosse la persona di fronte a lui. Fece un passo indietro per appoggiare la schiena contro gli scaffali. All'improvviso, volle scuoterla dal silenzio. Era stanco del silenzio che continuava a mantenere da quando l'avevano trovata in quella fabbrica abbandonata. Già era cieco, e ora con lei, si sentiva anche sordo. Gli unici suoni che risuonavano nella loro casa erano quelli oppressivi dei suoi singhiozzi, soffocati dal rumore della doccia quando si chiudeva a chiave nel bagno. Durante il ricovero di Kaori, aveva taciuto, non volendo costringerla a parlare se non voleva, dopotutto poteva comprenderla, lui non era un gran chiacchierone, al contrario. Ma più persisteva nel suo silenzio, più lui aveva tempo di riflettere sulla rabbia di Ryo nei confronti di sua moglie, e meno apprezzava le conclusioni a cui giungeva...  
Non era il fatto che lei facesse parte dell'ambiente a infastidirlo, non poteva dire nulla su quel punto. Ciò che lo infastidiva era che per anni aveva mantenuto il silenzio. Sua moglie...sua moglie che moriva di curiosità, sua moglie che doveva sapere tutto di tutto, sua moglie che aveva cercato con ogni mezzo di scoprire il passato di Ryo...quella stessa donna gli aveva mentito per omissione, tradendolo allo stesso tempo per anni. L'ex mercenario inspirò profondamente prima di parlare di nuovo, una risonante minaccia nella voce, era esausto.  
"Miki, è l'ultima volta che te lo chiedo...gli uomini che hanno conciato Kaori in quel modo...seguivano te, sì o no?"  
E per una volta, sua moglie gli rispose, la voce ovattata in un sussurro, ma un sussurro che le sue orecchie da professionista rilevarono facilmente.  
"Sì..."  
E quando all'improvviso, avrebbe preferito che lei tacesse, Miki scelse quel momento per dirgli tutto...tutto...  
E Falcon si disse che sì, ancora una volta, i suoi sensi non l'avevano tradito, anche se avrebbe preferito che per quella volta l'avessero fatto...sì...non sapeva nulla di quella donna che si era allontanata da lui...non sapeva nulla di quella donna che aveva sposato.


	3. Rimorsi solitari

In piedi dietro al bancone, la giovane donna non sapeva cosa fare. Aveva riaperto il locale il giorno prima, ma dopo due mesi di chiusura, i clienti non si avvicinavano alla sua porta.  
Due mesi...due mesi da quando Ryo e Falcon erano andati a Okinawa.  
Due mesi da quando aveva deciso di prendere in mano i suoi problemi.  
Un mese e mezzo da quando l'aveva fatto, fallendo miseramente nello sbarazzarsi del suo passato.  
Un mese e mezzo da quando Kaori aveva fatto da capro espiatorio per gli uomini che l'avevano inseguita...  
Una settimana e mezzo da quando aveva confessato tutto a suo marito.  
Una settimana e mezzo da quando Kaori si era svegliata dal coma.  
Due giorni da quando la sua migliore amica era tornata a casa, un giorno che aveva riaperto il locale. Non prestando realmente attenzione a ciò che accadeva intorno a lei visto che nessuno entrava nel suo luogo di lavoro, Miki si perse nei propri pensieri.  
Mai prima di allora aveva prestato attenzione al tempo. Il tempo che passa, il tempo che sembra fermo, il tempo che fugge senza poterlo raggiungere. Eppure oggi, pensava a tutto annotando il tempo nella sua testa. Il tempo che girava sempre intorno alla sua migliore amica. La proprietaria del locale lo trovò strano, prima viveva di giorno in giorno. Era stato necessario che Kaori finisse in coma e svegliarsi perché tutti i suoi pensieri cambiassero il loro corso. Oppure perché erano passati due giorni da quando Kaori era tornata di nuovo nell'appartamento di City Hunter, un giorno da quando aveva riaperto il locale, una settimana da quando aveva visto suo marito? Miki non lo sapeva. Tutto quello che poteva dire al momento era che a volte la vita era strana. Il fatto che la sua vita di coppia cambiasse così come quella di Kaori, per esempio...nello stesso momento...o ci prestava particolare attenzione perché non aveva ancora visto né parlato con la sua migliore amica? Kaori, Kaori che non aveva visto da quando i paramedici l'avevano portata fuori dalla fabbrica abbandonata. Kaori, la cui voce non sentiva da un'eternità. La sua migliore amica, il suo unico supporto...il suo miglior supporto. Kaori che aveva mantenuto il silenzio fino alla fine pur avendo scoperto tutto, eppure era giunta in suo soccorso...  
Ma Miki non osava chiamare a casa, o andare altrove...non sapeva come affrontare la sua migliore amica. Non sapeva come affrontare lo sguardo di Ryo. Ryo...Ryo che sapeva tutto anche lui ma taceva. Ryo che sicuramente non aveva detto nulla per la sua partner. Ryo che doveva trattenersi dall'attaccarla per il bene di suo marito...Ryo che aveva visto la donna che amava in quello stato, quando ci si sarebbe dovuta trovare lei...  
Non osava affrontare quel Ryo. Perché pensava a quei due? C'era così tanto nella sua testa al momento, perché era ancora City Hunter ad affiorare nei suoi pensieri? La donna prese un panno per pulire ancora una volta il suo bancone. Non ne aveva bisogno, dato che non entrava alcun cliente, ma doveva tenere occupate le mani, se non poteva farlo con la mente.  
In tempi normali, avrebbe chiamato la sua migliore amica, o avrebbe atteso che lei deviasse al bar per parlare con lei, per chiederle un consiglio. Strano. Kaori era nubile, e Miki sapeva che non aveva mai conosciuto un uomo, eppure, quando aveva un problema, sia in generale sia riguardante il suo matrimonio, si rivolgeva automaticamente alla metà femminile di City Hunter per un consiglio. Ma ora non poteva farlo. E chi poteva saperlo? Per quanto ne sapeva, non avrebbe mai potuto farlo di nuovo. Chi poteva dire se Kaori le avrebbe parlato di nuovo? Lei non lo sapeva. La sua migliore amica era stata impiccata e pugnalata per colpa sua, per aver voluto accorrere in suo soccorso. Perché lei si era creduta più forte degli altri e aveva voluto difendersi da sola, scoprendo di non esserne capace...chi poteva darle delle risposte? Una cosa era certa in ogni caso, era sicura che se fosse stato per Ryo Saeba, Kaori non si sarebbe più avvicinata a lei.  
Non da sola, in ogni caso. Ma sapeva anche che nemmeno Ryo le si sarebbe avvicinato. Ci sarebbe voluto del tempo prima di dimenticare...no. Prima di perdonare ciò che era successo per colpa sua. Miki lo sapeva, e in un certo senso, lo capiva perfettamente su quel punto. Ma non sapeva cosa fare, da sola nel suo locale. Nessuno, nessuno era entrato per i due giorni che aveva riaperto le sue porte. Nemmeno uno dei membri della banda. Si era sbagliata? Ryo aveva rivelato tutto ai loro amici? No, lo sweeper non era così...e loro non avevano bisogno di conoscere il suo passato per capire che lei era stata responsabile di ciò che era accaduto alla loro amica. Dopotutto, il fatto che non avesse messo piede in ospedale per raccogliersi sul capezzale della sua migliore amica parlava per lei. Era colpevole.  
Miki lo sapeva, ma le sarebbe piaciuto avere una spalla su cui appoggiarsi. Ma sapeva anche di non poter sperare troppo. Se si fosse messa negli attuali panni di Kaori, non era sicura che avrebbe potuto perdonare se stessa. Cosa doveva fare? Non lo sapeva. Da una parte c'era Kaori, dall'altra Falcon. E in entrambi i casi, non sapeva cosa poter fare per sistemare le cose. Cosa poteva fare? Non poteva tornare indietro nel tempo per cambiare tutto. Ma nel frattempo, non poteva fare nulla se le due persone in questione non le parlavano più. Miki scosse la testa mentre girava intorno al bancone per sedersi su uno degli sgabelli. No, non aveva il diritto di pensarla in quel modo. Era tutta colpa sua. Non poteva cambiare il suo passato, ma avrebbe dovuto dire la verità a Falcon molto tempo prima. Avrebbe dovuto dirglielo prima ancora di chiedergli di sposarla. Dall'istante in cui l'aveva trovato. Se l'avesse fatto in quel momento, non sarebbero mai giunti a quel punto.  
Aveva detto tutto a Falcon. Gli aveva confessato tutto. Avevano avuto una lunga discussione, poi lui se n'era andato...No, non una discussione. Per avere una discussione, c'era bisogno di un dialogo, e non era stato quello il caso. Lei aveva parlato. Dopo che Falcon le aveva chiesto se gli uomini che avevano colpito Kaori in realtà avevano seguito lei, dopo aver detto di sì, suo marito era rimasto in silenzio...nel silenzio opprimente, aveva sentito la propria voce iniziare con le spiegazioni. E suo marito non aveva pronunciato una sola parola. Se non l'avesse guardato, non avrebbe saputo che si trovava ancora nella stessa stanza con lei. Ma lui era lì, ad ascoltarla...in silenzio...eppure, avrebbe voluto che la interrompesse, che le facesse domande, ma niente, stava soltanto in piedi di fronte a lei, senza una parola. E Miki aveva intravisto ciò che gli aveva fatto subire il mese passato, quando non gli diceva nulla. Ma lei aveva continuato, come se una volta partita, non avesse potuto fermare il flusso di parole che uscivano dalla sua bocca.  
Per un istante, aveva esitato a dirgli tutto. C'erano cose che avrebbe preferito tenergli nascoste. Ma si era forzata, glielo doveva e, soprattutto, lo doveva alla sua migliore amica. E poi, Falcon avrebbe potuto benissimo scoprirle in seguito. Dopotutto, era sufficiente che chiedesse a Ryo per sapere tutto, lo sweeper glielo avrebbe detto se il gigante glielo avesse domandato direttamente. Era arrabbiato con lei, e aveva troppo rispetto per Umibozu per mentirgli. Ma Miki aveva preso coraggio in se stessa così che suo marito potesse apprendere tutta la verità dalla sua bocca. Se fosse stato in grado di perdonarla per aver nascosto così a lungo il suo passato, mai le avrebbe perdonato di mentirgli mentre gli faceva quelle rivelazioni...  
Se fosse stato in grado di perdonarla, era quella la domanda fondamentale. Domanda che ancora non aveva trovato risposta.  
Miki ricordava ognuna delle proprie parole, ognuno dei silenzi che le avevano risposto. Gli aveva detto tutto. Aveva iniziato a parlare di quegli uomini. Anche di quelli che le avevano sequestrate e con cui l'Angelo della Morte aveva sicuramente regolato i conti. Aveva spiegato che quegli uomini facevano in qualche modo parte di un'organizzazione terroristica nel loro ambiente. Umibozu taceva. Gli aveva raccontato di come li aveva incontrati, di come fosse diventata un membro indipendente dell'organizzazione, suo marito aveva taciuto. Di fronte ai silenzi, lei aveva ripreso dalla sua partenza.  
Gli aveva detto cos'aveva fatto dopo che lui era uscito dalla sua vita. Gli aveva confessato di non aver mai fatto ciò che lui aveva voluto. Che non aveva mai lasciato la sua vita da mercenaria. Gli aveva detto che era tornata sul campo di battaglia dopo aver lasciato l'aeroporto quel giorno. Suo marito era rimasto in silenzio.  
Gli aveva raccontato quello che aveva fatto dopo che le battaglie erano finite. Come mercenaria, era entrata nell'ambiente. Lui non aveva detto una parola.  
Gli aveva parlato degli incarichi che aveva eseguito come sicario. Non gli aveva nascosto nulla, non aveva cercato di indorare ciò di cui stava parlando.  
Gli aveva semplicemente detto la verità. Gli aveva confessato di aver ucciso chi le veniva chiesto di uccidere, infischiandosene delle fazioni, senza preoccuparsi se si trattasse di brave persone o meno, purché venisse pagata per i suoi servizi.  
Lui non aveva detto una parola...  
Gli aveva detto che una volta sul suolo americano, era stata contattata da quel gruppo terroristico. Aveva accettato di far parte del gruppo, dal momento che era stata libera di svolgere un'attività autonoma. Quindi era rimasta indipendente, mai totalmente associata al resto del gruppo...  
Aveva confessato che mentre si occupava di un incarico che si posava sulla testa di un ambasciatore americano in viaggio sul suolo giapponese, era stato in grado di rintracciarlo. Umibozu si era mosso leggermente ma aveva continuato a tacere. Aveva confessato che, trovandolo, aveva interrotto ogni contatto con gli altri membri del gruppo, facendo capire che lasciava l'ambiente. Aveva detto tutto, non aveva tenuto nulla per sé, poi si era zittita.  
Il silenzio che era seguito era durato alcuni minuti. Poi, Falcon aveva parlato, finalmente.  
"Non hai altro da dire?"  
Lei aveva scosso la testa. No, non aveva altro da dire. Il resto, lui lo conosceva. Lui aveva fatto il giro del bancone prima di dirigersi verso la porta senza una parola.  
"Umi?"  
Lui non si era voltato, non le aveva risposto, niente...era andato per la sua strada, in silenzio, era uscito dal locale, senza una parola...non si era nemmeno sbattuto la porta dietro. No...era uscito e aveva chiuso la porta silenziosamente. Era stato il giorno del risveglio della sua migliore amica.  
E ora, era passata più di una settimana da quando aveva avuto notizie di suo marito. La proprietaria del locale posò la testa sul bancone del bar e lasciò scorrere le lacrime silenziosamente. Non sentì la porta aprirsi, non prestò attenzione al suono del campanello che annunciava l'ingresso di un cliente. Non sentì i passi che risuonavano sommessamente sul pavimento piastrellato del suo negozio. No...  
Reagì solo quando le braccia si chiusero sul suo petto per stringerla contro un altro corpo.  
"Ssh...lo so, Miki...sono qui...va tutto bene...tutto si sistemerà, te lo prometto"  
La giovane donna scoppiò in lacrime prima di girarsi e gettarsi fra le sue braccia. Dio, aveva avuto tanta paura di non sentire più quelle braccia intorno a sé. Aveva avuto tanta paura di non poter mai più sentire quell'aura attorno a sé. Non disse una parola, non fece domande sulla sua presenza lì, come se fosse logico avere quella persona al suo fianco...di nuovo.


	4. L'indomani che (dis)illude

Sdraiato a pancia in giù su un letto che per una volta era il suo, un corpo nudo si girò sul materasso andando a tentoni con la punta delle dita. L'uomo stava cercando il secondo corpo che avrebbe dovuto essere al suo fianco, un corpo femminile. Ma incontrò solo le lenzuola fredde sotto le sue dita, quando avrebbe dovuto incontrare la pelle morbida e setosa della sua partner. Ryo Saeba si sedette bruscamente sul letto mentre sentiva qualcuno bussare alla porta al piano terra dell'appartamento. Era sicuramente quel rumore che l'aveva destato dal suo sonno. Dopotutto, erano solo le nove e trenta del mattino, troppo presto perché il suo corpo si svegliasse già. Soprattutto dopo la notte che aveva passato...  
Ryo grugnì, stropicciandosi gli occhi prima di alzarsi di nuovo e sentire un'altra volta i colpi alla porta del loro appartamento. Si alzò in piedi, brontolando, cercando un paio di mutande. Non poteva proprio rimanere più tranquillo, nemmeno a casa sua, erano le 9 del mattino e qualcuno andava a disturbarlo.  
"Arrivo, arrivo"  
I capelli in battaglia, messi in quello stato in gran parte dalle mani dalla sua compagna che vi erano passate e ripassate, Ryo scese lentamente le scale senza preoccuparsi di mettersi qualcos'altro addosso a parte le mutande. Se le persone volevano vederlo in uno stato presentabile, dovevano andare a trovarlo a orari decenti. Lui andava a casa delle persone nelle prime ore dell'alba? Bussava come un matto alla loro porta, nel trovare per la prima volta quella stessa porta chiusa a chiave? No, lui dormiva profondamente nel suo letto con la sua compagna...  
Almeno, avrebbe dovuto dormire profondamente nel suo letto, sdraiato accanto alla sua compagna. Avrebbe dovuto svegliarsi tenendola tra le braccia, dopo aver fatto l'amore con lei per la prima volta...guardarla dormire per un momento, prima di svegliarla dolcemente con tenere carezze e baci leggeri. Con magari una colazione a letto preparata con cura soprattutto per lei. E passare la mattinata a letto con lei, in seguito. Questo era ciò che aveva pianificato di fare, era il suo programma mattutino, metodicamente studiato.  
Il suo primo risveglio con la donna che era diventata la sua amante...allora perché era solo a letto quella mattina, senza alcuna traccia della sua compagna nell'appartamento, e qualcuno che gli faceva venire il mal di testa mentre bussava a quella maledetta porta.  
"E merda! Questa volta è deciso, Sugar! La prossima volta ti legherò al letto! Vedremo se ti alzerai prima di me così"  
La prossima volta...chiaramente, questa volta si svegliò per bene, e non solo lui. La prossima volta...si leccò automaticamente le labbra a quell'idea...Kaori deliziosamente nuda e legata al suo letto...beh, adesso era proprio fottuto. Aveva fatto sesso con lei una sola volta e già la rivoleva. Era la prima volta che rivoleva la stessa donna. In generale, aveva storie di una notte, non di più...ma lì...quella donna, era sotto la sua pelle da troppo tempo. Non sarebbe mai stato in grado di farne a meno ora che finalmente era riuscito a gustare il suo corpo. Ora che finalmente aveva potuto toccare la sua anima...povere signorine mokkori, avevano appena perso il loro stallone, anche se ancora non lo sapevano. Facendo l'amore con lei, si era messo la corda al collo. Ryo si fermò bruscamente al pensiero, strinse i pugni e chiuse gli occhi. Perché? Perché aveva dovuto usare quell'espressione? Non aveva bisogno di avere quelle immagini in testa. Non ora. Non dopo la notte che aveva appena passato con lei...tornò a camminare verso la porta. Il suo visitatore avrebbe finito per romperla se avesse continuato ad accanirsi con tanta forza. Il suo visitatore...lo avrebbe ucciso. Soprattutto a giudicare dai rumori dei colpi, il visitatore poteva essere solo l'americano. Grugnendo, aprì bruscamente la porta dopo aver girato la chiave, un gesto a cui non era abituato e quasi si beccò un pugno in faccia per sua sfortuna. Ecco, aveva avuto ragione...Mick era in piedi davanti a lui, con il pugno in aria pronto a bussare alla porta e lo guardava con aria beffarda. Era riuscito a fermare il pugno all'ultimo secondo.  
"Oh, dei fiori! Sono per me? Troppo gentile, non era necessario, Mick"  
Mick lo ignorò entrando nell'appartamento di City Hunter, come se fosse stato invitato a farlo, tenendo il suo mazzo di elicrisi contro di sé*.  
Arrivato in salotto, il suo sguardo girò per la stanza per un momento, quando improvvisamente si rese conto che era passato più di un mese e mezzo da quando aveva messo piede in quel luogo. Si voltò a guardare Ryo, la schiena appoggiata alla porta che aveva chiuso, le braccia incrociate sul petto nudo. Mick sollevò un sopracciglio, notando la sua tenuta, ma non fece allusioni, dopotutto era abituato da tempo all'esibizionismo di Ryo Saeba.  
"Chi vorrebbe regalare dei fiori a un energumeno come te?"  
Il tono fece sorridere Ryo. Gli sembrava un'eternità che non si pizzicavano in quel modo. Un'eternità da quando tutti nella loro banda avevano perso il senso dell'umorismo o la voglia di ridere.  
"Sono per la mia dolce Kaori, se proprio devi saperlo. Dal momento che non ho ancora visto i suoi begli occhi da quando è uscita dall'ospedale, ho pensato di regalarle i suoi fiori preferiti per farmi perdonare la mia mancanza di cortesia. Ma nello stesso tempo, tu l'hai sequestrata in questo appartamento, quindi non avrei potuto vederla prima. A proposito, dov'è la mia amata Kaori? La voglio coccolare per consolarla. Sono sicuro che hai avuto abbastanza tempo per creare problemi alla mia povera dolce Kaori. Pensavo di portarla a fare una passeggiata nel parco, la mia stellina. È una bella giornata"  
Ryo gemette. Era una sua impressione o il suo collega americano usava parole ancora più delicate nei confronti della sua partner rispetto al solito? Gli voltò le spalle, brontolando sotto voce.  
"Amata Kaori...dolce Kaori...la mia stellina...comincia a irritarmi...e poi bella giornata di che? Questa giornata sarebbe magnifica se lei avesse deciso di rimanersene tranquilla al suo posto. Nel mio letto..."  
Ma Mick non lo sentì realmente, sentiva solo una voce profonda, ma alcuna parola specifica. Ryo gli aveva voltato le spalle per andare al piano di sopra, senza prestargli attenzione, probabilmente per vestirsi e automaticamente Mick lo seguì.  
"A proposito! Non me l'hai detto. Dov'è Kaori? Mi aspettavo più che fosse lei ad aprirmi. Non sei il tipo che si alza presto, di solito"  
"Per tua informazione, sei tu che sei venuto a svegliarmi colpendo come un folle quella maledetta porta. E come puoi vedere, non è qui, Kaori! Non so dove sia, Kaori! Non era più nel mio dannato letto quando mi sono svegliato, Kaori!"  
Le paroline affettuose del suo migliore amico nei confronti della sua compagna gli avevano talmente dato sui nervi, che non si rese nemmeno conto delle parole che aveva appena pronunciato e proseguì per la sua strada. Ma questa volta, per contro, l'americano aveva sentito perfettamente e continuò a seguirlo, mantenendo per un momento il silenzio per assimilare le sue parole. Ryo aveva appena detto che Kaori non era più nel suo letto quando si era svegliato, giusto? Il che implicava che la donna avesse dormito nel suo letto...e se Ryo l'aveva portata nella sua stanza, poteva significare solo una cosa. Un sorriso compiaciuto apparve sulle labbra del biondo.  
Quando arrivò nella stanza dello sweeper, questi stava già indossando dei jeans, infischiandosene totalmente della sua presenza. Ryo non gli prestava attenzione, Mick si appoggiò allo stipite della porta prima di lasciar vagare gli occhi per la stanza. Sì, non poteva proprio comportarsi come se le parole del suo amico se le fosse immaginate. Non quando poteva vedere le condizioni della stanza, con vestiti maschili sparsi sul pavimento, ma anche i pantaloncini che la sua stessa donna aveva portato in ospedale due giorni prima. Ancora meno, avendo notato il disordine del letto, con i due cuscini che avevano conservato le impronte delle loro teste e, guardando più da vicino le lenzuola bianche, si poteva notare una piccola traccia di sangue. No, non poteva ignorare quei segni. Il sorriso si trasformò in una faccia sognante, cercando di indovinare ciò di cui i muri di quella stanza erano testimoni silenziosi. I suoi occhi si spostarono su Ryo quando lo sentì grugnire di nuovo. Vide che anche il suo compare si guardava intorno. Sembrava che stesse cercando qualcosa. Ma a Mick non importava molto, tutto ciò che riusciva a vedere era il segno di un morso tutto femminile tra il collo e la spalla del suo ex partner. Ryo, che ancora non prestava attenzione a lui né a quello che i suoi occhi potevano vedere in quel casino, si girò verso l'armadio con un sospiro e recuperò una camicia che indossò immediatamente. La sua piccola furia gli aveva apparentemente rubato la sua. Se ora si metteva a prendergli i vestiti, oltre al resto, cos'avrebbe potuto fare?  
"Hai passato una bella serata, da quello che posso vedere"  
Ryo si girò verso di lui, con le mani appoggiate sul primo bottone della camicia, e si accigliò quando vide la faccia dell'americano.  
"Togliti subito quelle immagini dalla testa, Mick"  
Senza lasciarsi toccare dal suo tono o dalle sue parole, Mick sognò, con aria sognatrice.  
"Così ti sei finalmente deciso di fare il grande passo. E sei sopravvissuto...hai anche conservato qualche ricordino, a quanto pare"  
Automaticamente, lo sweeper numero 1 del Giappone si portò la mano al collo. Sì, senza dubbio, lei lo aveva morso lasciando il segno. Ma ricordava di aver lasciato anche lui delle tracce sul suo corpo, quindi poteva scusarla, solo se lei avesse promesso di farlo di nuovo, si disse sorridendo. Per tutta risposta verso il suo visitatore, Ryo grugnì mentre usciva dalla stanza, finendo di chiudere la camicia mentre scendeva i gradini a due a due. Una volta in basso, si infilò la fondina, poi la giacca, e prese le chiavi della macchina, il cellulare e le sigarette preparandosi a uscire. Ma quando era sul punto di farlo, Mick lo fermò con una mano sulla spalla.  
"Solo una domanda, Ryo"  
Lo sweeper si girò verso l'amico in silenzio, sollevando un sopracciglio per mostrare la sua attenzione.  
"Almeno, valeva la pena aspettare?"  
Contro ogni previsione, Mick lo guardava seriamente e non con il suo guardo perverso e Ryo sorrise automaticamente ricordando la sua notte, mentre usciva.  
"Vuoi davvero che te lo dica, Mick? Sarebbe valsa la pena aspettare ancora di più"  
Non prestò più attenzione all'americano canzonatorio che si lasciò dietro con un sorriso sognante sulle labbra. Corse giù per i gradini dell'edificio senza realmente precipitarsi, dopotutto non aveva davvero fretta.  
Aveva una piccola idea di dove fosse la sua partner di così buon mattino, solo due giorni dopo essere stata dimessa. A dire la verità, c'erano solo due posti in cui avrebbe potuto essere, ma tendeva più verso uno, quindi avrebbe iniziato da lì. Ryo salì in macchina e andò al primo luogo, sapendo che quando si trattava di quella donna, c'erano poche possibilità che il suo istinto potesse tradirlo.  
Una volta per strada, non trovò posto davanti al bar, quindi fu costretto a parcheggiare un po' più avanti e finire la strada a piedi. Stranamente, le giovani donne ancora poco vestite gli prestavano attenzione. E stranamente, lui non prestava attenzione a loro...ma quando arrivò all'ingresso dello stabilimento, esitò a spingere la porta. Poteva vedere la sua compagna di spalle, in piedi di fronte al bancone, ma poteva vedere soprattutto due braccia femminili, tremanti per i sussulti, che le circondavano la vita. Miki stava piangendo tra le braccia di Kaori. In tempi normali, sarebbe entrato e avrebbe fatto il pagliaccio, come se nulla fosse accaduto. Ma ora non era sicuro di poter affrontare l'ex mercenaria. Anche se Kaori era uscita dal coma. Anche se era lì, in piena forma...non era sicuro di non prendersela con Miki, in ogni caso...Ryo si fece da parte e appoggiò la schiena a muro, vicino all'ingresso. No, era meglio che non mettesse piede in quella struttura. Attraverso la porta semi-aperta, sentiva con parole soffocate il sollievo che Kaori stava cercando di  
darle, e i singhiozzi intervallati da parole di scuse di Miki, così rimase al suo posto e attese che lei decidesse di uscire.

 

_*Conosciuti anche come fiori di carta, sono apprezzati per la resistenza e la lunga durata, infatti in francese si chiamano 'immortelles'._


	5. Rivelazioni in pieno giorno

Attese a lungo in quel modo, appoggiato al muro, avrebbe potuto sembrare un obiettivo facile rimanendo così immobile, con gli occhi chiusi. Ma i suoi sensi erano svegli e sapeva che nessuno lo stava seguendo. Quando la giovane donna finalmente decise di uscire, si fermò un attimo prima di attraversare la porta e Ryo sorrise, tenendo gli occhi chiusi. Chi aveva detto che la sua partner era incompetente? Quando finalmente attraversò la soglia e chiuse silenziosamente la porta dietro di sé, lui non si mosse.  
Quando infine un'ombra si profilò su di lui, nascondendo parte del suo corpo al sole cocente, Ryo abbassò lentamente la testa prima di aprire finalmente gli occhi.  
"Ehi"  
"Ehi"  
A volte la vita era strana. Il giorno prima, aveva avuto il coraggio di toccarla per la prima volta, aveva avuto il coraggio di confessarle quello che aveva sempre provato dentro di sé, e stamattina trovava solo quello da dirle? Potevano fare di meglio, ne era sicuro. Lo sweeper sorrise prima di tirarla a sé e girarla in modo che lei avesse la schiena contro il muro.  
"Ryo!"  
Lui le impose il silenzio, appoggiandole un leggero bacio sulle labbra prima di allontanarsi e guardarla. Le sue guance erano leggermente sgargianti. Ma almeno in quel modo, lei non si sarebbe fatta domande su come dovevano comportarsi di fronte agli altri. E poi, lui non avrebbe potuto aspettare di tornare al loro appartamento.  
"Avevo un intero programma per il tuo risveglio, Sugar. E tu non c'eri nemmeno per poterlo eseguire"  
La giovane donna lo fissò un momento prima di mordersi le labbra, arrossendo. Chi era lui per resistere a un tale appello? Quella bocca avrebbe potuto far dannare un santo. E Ryo Saeba era lontano dall'esserne uno. Catturò le sue labbra per un bacio devastante, a cui la sua compagna rispose senza esitazione. I passanti li guardavano baciarsi contro il muro del locale, in mezzo alla strada. Alcuni sorrisero, alcuni criticarono la gioventù di quei tempi che non sapeva come comportarsi in luogo pubblico, altri fischiavano a tale manifestazione di sentimenti. Ma per quelli che guardavano bene, non c'era niente di imbarazzante, niente di volgare o vergognoso. Erano solo due persone che si amavano e non potevano più nasconderlo, cosa che avrebbe portato più di una persona a fantasticare.  
Ma se si fosse guardato in fondo alla strada, si sarebbe potuto vedere un'altra occhiata, quella di un uomo che imprecava sul marciapiede, che conosceva l'identità di quelle due persone visto che era uno dei loro informatori, e che li guardava con aria beffarda...non ci sarebbe voluto molto prima che la voce si spargesse, con un testimone del genere. City Hunter era finalmente una coppia...il mendicante sorrise all'immagine, almeno, forse, nessuno avrebbe avuto il coraggio di toccare la ragazza, non dopo che la cosa fosse diventata ufficiale. E soprattutto non dopo le ripercussioni che aveva sentito circa gli uomini che avevano attaccato la donna scelta dall'Angelo della Morte. Forse quelli che avevano in mente tiri mancini, pensando sempre che rapirla fosse un buon modo per prendersela con City Hunter, ci avrebbero ripensato due volte. City Hunter, erano quei due esseri. Se si toglieva la donna dall'equazione, rimaneva solo l'Angelo della Morte. E l'informatore non voleva avere a che fare con lui.  
Le labbra di Ryo non la lasciarono finché lei non sentì che le mancava il respiro e gli passò le braccia intorno alla vita per non cadere. Quando riaprì gli occhi, Ryo la guardò con un sorriso, orgoglioso del suo effetto, rimettendole la ciocca ribelle a posto.  
"Buongiorno, Sugar"  
Kaori dovette riprendersi un paio di volte prima di formulare la sua risposta, cosa che fece aumentare il sorriso sul volto chino su quello di lei.  
"Buongiorno, Ryo"  
"Sai, speravo di riuscire almeno a svegliarmi con te ancora a letto...invece, sono stato svegliato da quello stupido americano che bussava alla nostra porta"  
"Mick è passato a casa?"  
Lo sweeper non le rispose, continuò a fissarla come se volesse perforarla.  
"Cosa ci fai qui, Kaori?"  
La giovane donna lo guardò per un momento. Quando era ancora in ospedale, aveva notato i silenzi che Ryo manteneva in presenza di Falcon. E lei aveva sospettato che lui ritenesse Miki responsabile di quello che le era successa. Ma non credeva che la cosa fosse arrivata a quel punto. Poteva scoprire così tanti sentimenti diversi nei suoi occhi scuri in quel momento, ma la rabbia nei confronti di Miki era ciò che usciva più intensamente. Automaticamente, Kaori strinse le mani che aveva posato sulla vita del suo partner e gli diede l'unica ragione che le venne in mente in quell'istante.  
"È la mia migliore amica, Ryo"  
Poteva capire la rabbia verso la sua amica, sì, dopo la sua dichiarazione e quello che le aveva detto, poteva capirlo. Quante volte lei aveva odiato Saeko o Falcon o Mick perché lavoravano a una missione difficile e andavano a casa loro per chiedere l'aiuto di Ryo? Poteva capire che lui avesse bisogno di avere un capro espiatorio, gli permetteva di sfogare la sua rabbia, ma soprattutto la sua paura, gettandola su qualcuno. Soprattutto per Ryo che non era abituato a mostrare i suoi sentimenti, ancora meno sentimenti come paura, angoscia...amore.  
Quello che era successo a lei, che era andata in soccorso di Miki, l'aveva costretto ad affrontare tutti quei sentimenti. Si chiese perfino perché Ryo fosse realmente in collera. Perché lei aveva messo la propria vita in pericolo per Miki? O era perché era stato obbligato a sentire quelle emozioni? Kaori scosse la testa, no, sapeva che era per entrambe le ragioni, ma la prima era predominante. E visto che si trattava di Ryo Saeba, per lui non poteva essere colpa sua se si era messa nei guai, doveva essere dunque colpa di Miki.  
"Avrebbe potuto farti uccidere, Kaori. Non posso perdonarla così facilmente. Non capisco nemmeno cosa ci fai tu qui...non è venuta a farti visita una sola volta! E tu, appena uscita dall'ospedale, vai a trovarla!"  
Sapeva che Ryo conosceva i meandri della questione, sapeva che lui sapeva che Miki non le aveva chiesto niente, né a nessun altro. L'ex mercenaria aveva voluto difendersi di fronte al suo passato, era stata lei, la metà di City Hunter, che aveva deciso di mettere il suo zampino...Guardandolo, stava cercando disperatamente il perché lui fosse arrabbiato con la sua amica fino a quel punto. Era l'unica a rendersi conto che Miki non meritava ciò che le stava accadendo? Era l'unica a capire che, se era quasi morta, era solo colpa sua? Che Miki non era stata la ragione per cui ci era arrivata, ma che era stato il suo carattere, il quale la rendeva incapace di abbandonare un'amica in difficoltà? Scoprendo la verità, avrebbe potuto benissimo parlare con Mick, o chiamare Ryo...ma era da lei non voler tradire un segreto, specialmente quando non avrebbe dovuto scoprirlo. Perché Ryo non lo capiva? Lui, che la conosceva meglio di chiunque altro. Lui che sapeva cos'era realmente accaduto, perché insisteva nel dare la colpa a Miki per cose che le erano accadute per sua stessa colpa?  
La giovane donna alzò lo sguardo per piantarlo nel suo. No, non era quello. Il suo compagno era arrabbiato con Miki per aver scoperto che era stata la miccia. Ma soprattutto, perché al momento, era solo con lei che poteva essere arrabbiato...non poteva avercela con lei visto che si era trovata in un letto di ospedale, in coma...Kaori sorrise dolcemente. Era arrabbiato con Miki perché era arrabbiato con lei per aver messo in pericolo la propria vita mentre lui non c'era per proteggerla. Ma Kaori indovinò un altro motivo per cui era tanto arrabbiato con Miki.  
"Mi dispiace Ryo"  
Gli occhi di Ryo si spalancarono e lei sentì le braccia che la serravano stringersi di più. Aveva ragione. Ryo non sapeva come esprimere la sua paura, gli era stato insegnato che avere paura significava essere deboli. Proprio come il fatto di amarla era stato a lungo una debolezza per lui. Finché non si era reso conto che, se non erano insieme, perdevano tutta la loro forza.  
"Non te l'ho ancora detto, ma mi dispiace tanto. Non volevo spaventarti in quel modo"  
"Idiota"  
Ryo si girò di nuovo, trovandosi ancora con la schiena contro il muro. Poté così stringerla a sé e tenerla fra le braccia, appoggiando la fronte sulla sua spalla con un sospiro. Eccolo, era fottuto, ora che si era rivelato, non riusciva nemmeno a tenerle nascosto che aveva avuto paura per la sua vita. Ma questo non significava che avrebbe perdonato la loro amica, avrebbe potuto far uccidere Kaori solo perché voleva nascondere il suo passato alla persona che amava. Ryo interruppe i suoi pensieri per un momento e alzò lo sguardo per guardare quello di colei che era diventata la sua donna. Lei gli sorrise tristemente. Sapeva cosa stava pensando...no, l'aveva saputo ben prima che lui se ne rendesse conto. E con un soffio, prendendogli il viso tra le mani per appoggiare la fronte alla sua, glielo confermò.  
"Non posso avercela con lei. È la mia migliore amica, Ryo, e non mi ha messo in pericolo. Mi sono messa in pericolo da sola volendo aiutarla. Sono stata unicamente io a ficcare il naso nelle sue cose. Lei non ha chiesto nulla. Ho visto che aveva un problema, ho voluto sapere e mi sono immischiata...non serve a niente punirla o avercela con lei, sta già soffrendo abbastanza. E in questo momento, tu dovresti capire cosa l'ha spinta a farlo. Tu meglio di chiunque altro"  
Kaori rimase in silenzio per un momento mentre il suo compagno la fissava. Sì, l'aveva capito prima che lui se ne rendesse conto. La ragione per cui era così arrabbiato con Miki. Più del fatto che Kaori fosse andata in suo soccorso, più che il fatto che la donna avesse mentito a tutti dall'inizio, era il fatto che al suo posto ci sarebbe potuto essere lui. Avrebbe potuto benissimo ritrovarsi nei panni di Miki, ad affrontare circostanze simili...e la sua compagna era in grado di leggere nella sua anima e, ancora una volta, confermò i suoi pensieri.  
"Tu non mi hai mai detto niente. Non una sola volta...non una sola volta mi hai parlato del tuo passato. Quello che so, l'ho scoperto dalla bocca di Mary, non dalla tua. E mi ha fatto male, Ryo"  
Gli occhi della sua compagna si riempirono lentamente di lacrime, ma lei continuò ugualmente, non facendo nulla per fermarle. E lui non cercò di farla tacere. Per la prima volta, erano in grado di parlarsi liberamente. Per la prima volta, lei prendeva il coraggio di dirgli come si sentiva. Non poteva permettersi di fermarla, dopotutto, lei l'aveva ascoltato in silenzio la notte precedente. Anche se gli spezzava il cuore vedere a che punto il suo egoismo l'avesse ferita. Avrebbe dovuto saperlo, conoscendola così bene. Più che riflessioni sornione, erano stati i silenzi ad aver ferito Kaori. Ora poteva soltanto lasciarla parlare.  
"Mi ha fatto male perché, dopo tanti anni, avevo l'impressione che tu non ti fidassi di me. Non abbastanza per confidarti con me...hai sempre saputo che ero innamorata di te, Ryo Saeba"  
Ryo annuì in silenzio, sì, l'aveva sempre saputo.  
"Ma scegliendo di non confidarti con me, che ero la persona che più ti era vicina...quando Mary mi ha raccontato tutto, ho avuto l'impressione che tu dubitassi del mio amore per te...più che il tuo sarcasmo, più che i tuoi silenzi, il fatto che tu potessi, anche solo per un secondo, chiederti se ti avrei amato ancora qualora mi avessi detto la verità...mi ha fatto male. Che tu dubitassi dello sguardo che io avrei posato su di te"  
"Perdonami"  
Cos'altro poteva dire? Quello che lei diceva era solo la sincera verità. Aveva avuto troppa paura per dirglielo. Era stato abbastanza codardo da permettere a Mary di incaricarsene, dato che sapeva che lei contava di dirglielo. Per un attimo, aveva persino sperato che Kaori facesse le valigie allora, prima di rendersi conto che probabilmente non sarebbe sopravvissuto. La giovane donna abbassò lo sguardo per un istante, portandolo sul suo petto.  
"Per un momento...per un momento mi sono sentita davvero delusa, Ryo...vedi, quando Mary mi ha raccontato, non mi aveva detto che non eri stato tu a parlarle del tuo passato, me l'ha lasciato credere...e per un breve momento, mi sono detta che, benché facessi parte della tua vita, tu non avevi mai osato parlarmene. Vedi, anche io ho dubitato"  
Le braccia di Ryo si strinsero un po' di più comprendendo il significato delle sue parole. Lei avrebbe potuto lasciarlo. Non perché avesse taciuto, ma perché lei aveva pensato di non avere molto valore ai suoi occhi. Non abbastanza per dirle ciò che in ogni caso Mary le avrebbe detto.  
"Ma vedi, Falcon è venuto a trovarmi quel giorno. Riempiendo i vuoti che Mary aveva lasciato...vedi, oggi...potremmo esserci noi al loro posto...quindi se posso aiutarli un po'. Se posso dare a Umi i consigli che lui ha dato a me, ho intenzione di farlo. Che tu lo voglia o no"  
Ryo sorrise mentre la giovane donna si separava da lui. Gli voltò le spalle con la sua aria determinata. Sì, Kaori, come lui, non era abituata a parlare di quelle cose...ancora meno in pubblico. Ma non aveva dubbi su dove stesse andando. Aveva intenzione di affrontare Falcon per rimettergli in ordine le idee. Ryo sorrise, la sua piccola furia contro il gigante...e non aveva dubbi sul vincitore della lotta. Ma guardandola avvicinarsi alla macchina, Ryo si accigliò mentre la vedeva camminare. La raggiunse quando era a metà strada e camminò al suo stesso passo.  
"Kaori, sei sicura di voler andare ora? Non sei stanca?"  
La giovane donna si fermò un attimo per guardarlo con un sorriso.  
"Ho passato l'ultimo mese a dormire, Ryo, sto benissimo"  
"Sei sicura? Cammini in modo diverso dal solito"  
Con suo grande stupore, il viso di Kaori si infiammò e lei riprese a camminare dandogli le spalle. Ma il suo orecchio da professionista ebbe il tempo di sentire il suo mormorio.  
"Di chi è la colpa?"  
Quando si rese conto di ciò che aveva detto, la sua partner era già alla macchina e aspettava pazientemente che lui arrivasse ad aprirla. Le corse quasi incontro e la costrinse a voltarsi per guardarlo negli occhi, il suo viso era ancora bruciante. C'era solo una cosa che aveva fatto che poteva renderlo colpevole. Le posò le dita sotto il mento per sollevarle il viso e guardarla negli occhi.  
"Kaori...sei davvero sicura che non ti abbia fatto male stanotte?"  
Lei cercò per un momento di distogliere lo sguardo prima di decidere di affrontarlo, arrossendo un po' di più.  
"Idiota...era la mia prima volta, è ovvio che lasci dei segni, non è che ci fossi abituata, io"  
Kaori era imbarazzata e passò automaticamente all'attacco per difendersi. Lui sorrise prima di baciarle la fronte, aprendo la portiera della macchina. Ma proprio mentre la chiudeva, si sporse per sussurrarle la verità all'orecchio.  
"Perché pensi che io avessi l'abitudine di fare ciò che abbiamo fatto stanotte, Sugar? Non pensarlo neanche. Sei stata la prima donna con cui l'ho fatto...e sarai l'unica, Kaori Makimura"  
Chiuse la portiera e fece il giro, lasciandosi dietro una donna spiazzata dalle sue parole.


	6. La voce della saggezza

Non sapeva cosa fare...per la prima volta nella sua vita, non sapeva davvero cosa fare. Fino ad allora, per ogni scelta che aveva fatto, aveva soppesato attentamente le sue opzioni per non commettere errori. Era sempre stato molto attento alle ripercussioni che ciascuno dei suoi gesti poteva generare...quindi come ci era arrivato fin lì? Seduto al tavolo da campeggio sulla terrazza della sua casa di campagna, Falcon si poneva la domanda. Ma non ci fu risposta. Lei gli aveva raccontato tutto del suo passato, non romanzando niente, non nascondendo niente...almeno ci sperava. Ma cosa avrebbe dovuto pensare ora? Era passata una settimana da quando aveva varcato la porta del loro locale, e non ci era più entrato da quel giorno.  
Cosa doveva fare? Cosa doveva pensare? Tante cose si spintonavano nella sua mente. Per lui, non c'era dubbio che oggi Miki si fosse pentita dei suoi atti passati, e più di ogni altra cosa, si era pentita di aver nascosto la verità sul suo passato...ma forse era un po' tardi per rendersene conto...  
Ma non era quello il punto che gli dava più problemi...ciò che lo feriva di più era di aver sposato qualcuno su cui aveva improvvisamente realizzato di non sapere nulla...non era tanto quello che lei aveva fatto nella sua vita...ma il fatto che lei gli avesse permesso di credere di aver avuto una vita normale dopo la sua partenza. Per anni, glielo aveva lasciato credere...e ora, ora che era passato più di un anno da quando si erano sposati, lei glielo confessava.  
Ma gli avrebbe mai detto la verità se le cose fossero andate diversamente? Se Kaori non fosse stata coinvolta, se non fosse accaduto nulla alla partner di Ryo...dentro di sé, era convinto che sua moglie non gli avrebbe mai detto niente. Era sufficiente capirlo dal fatto che avesse aspettato fin quando lui era andato in missione con Ryo per prendere le cose in mano. Aveva aspettato che lui le voltasse le spalle per regolare i conti...e dopo, mentre la sua migliore amica era in quel letto d'ospedale, mentre lei aveva quel fascicolo a portata di mano, aveva preferito continuare a nasconderglielo...Umibozu non sapeva come prendere le cose. Dove aveva fallito? Quando aveva fallito?  
La risposta a quella domanda, la conosceva fin troppo bene...diciotto anni prima...e dire che ci aveva pensato bene...e dire che aveva deciso di andarsene, all'epoca, per il suo bene...e si permetteva di fare la morale a Ryo? Di dirgli come gestire la sua relazione con la sua partner? Era ridicolo, in fondo...Ryo aveva voluto tenere Kaori a distanza, pensando che se fossero diventati una coppia, lei sarebbe stata ancora più bersagliata dai suoi nemici...e lui aveva deciso di andarsene lontano da Miki pensando che, senza di lui, avrebbe potuto ancora avere una vita 'normale'...  
Era davvero divertente il risultato a cui erano arrivati con i loro sforzi, tranne per il fatto che Umibozu non aveva assolutamente voglia di ridere...  
Al risveglio di Kaori aveva potuto vedere, o meglio sentire, il cambiamento nella relazione di City Hunter. Ma non aveva previsto nulla riguardo alla propria relazione...non sapeva se Ryo avesse realizzato la realtà, che la sua compagna sarebbe stata ancora più al sicuro se fosse diventata la sua donna o se avesse soltanto gettato la spugna, esausto di combattere contro se stesso. Era sicuramente l'unica battaglia nella sua vita destinato a perdere fin dall'inizio...  
E lui...era stato così sicuro di sé diciotto anni prima, uscendo dalla vita di Miki. Era stato così sicuro che, senza di lui, lei sarebbe stata in grado di vivere lontano dal campo di battaglia. Come aveva potuto sbagliarsi così? Come aveva potuto essere così stupido da non capire la strada che Miki avrebbe intrapreso? Per prima cosa, lei aveva conosciuto solo quella vita, come avrebbe potuto, a quattordici anni, essere in grado di badare a se stessa, in un mondo di cui non sapeva nulla...non l'aveva certo raccolta in città, in un ambiente normale...no, l'aveva raccolta all'età di otto anni, nel bel mezzo di un campo di battaglia...  
Lei non era certo stata in grado di andare a scuola per farsi una cultura e trovare amicizie della sua età. No, era cresciuta tra i mercenari e le uniche lezioni che aveva ricevuto erano state quelle sulle armi e su come funzionavano, come scovare un nemico, come uccidere un uomo a mani nude, anche se quello era grosso il doppio di lei...come aveva potuto credere, in quelle circostanze, che lei avrebbe cercato di avere una vita normale? L'unica ragione per cui aveva accettato di farlo, all'epoca, era perché lui le aveva detto che avrebbero lasciato i guerriglieri insieme...Insieme...  
Riflettendo, ora capiva le scelte che lei aveva potuto fare all'epoca. Aveva continuato a fare ciò per cui era stata addestrata, come avevano fatto lui e Ryo a modo loro. Aveva seguito la loro stessa strada...ma ciò non cancellava il fatto che lei avesse mentito fin dall'inizio...perché, quando lo aveva ritrovato, non gli aveva confessato di aver sempre fatto parte dell'ambiente? Eppure aveva visto sia lui che City Hunter...perché aveva taciuto? Lo aveva sposato senza mai dirgli niente. Era diventato davvero cieco fino a quel punto?  
Nel silenzio rilassante che regnava sulla natura circostante la sua casa di campagna, improvvisamente sentì un'aura di gentilezza, e non ebbe problemi a scoprire chi fosse la proprietaria. Era l'unica persona che conosceva del loro ambiente ad avere una tale aura.  
"Kaori"  
"Buongiorno, Falcon"  
Poteva sentire un'altra aura in disparte. Apparentemente, Ryo aveva accompagnato la donna fin lì, ma aveva preferito tenersi a distanza, non volendo immischiarsi nella loro conversazione. Il gigante non ebbe difficoltà a conoscere il motivo della presenza della donna lì. Ed era uscita dall'ospedale nemmeno due giorni prima. Non aveva davvero perso tempo. Ma mentre la giovane si sistemava sulla panca di fronte a lui, improvvisamente si rese conto che la sua aura era cambiata. Era un cambiamento talmente piccolo che a malapena lo colse, ma con i suoi sensi più sviluppati a causa della cecità, doveva essere uno dei pochi in grado di realizzarlo. Kaori aveva in sé una leggerezza che in sua presenza si poteva avvertire qualsiasi cosa, anche più del solito, ma c'era qualcos'altro, che ben pochi avrebbero potuto notare...comprendeva la nuova leggerezza, la nuova gioia. Ryo aveva finalmente confessato i suoi sentimenti, senza dubbio. Ma non riusciva a cogliere lo slittamento che si era operato in lei dall'ultima volta in cui l'aveva vista due giorni prima. Senza dire una parola, lui si alzò e fece qualche passo, voltando le spalle alla donna, cercando di capire questo cambiamento. Ma la sua voce lo distolse dai suoi pensieri.  
"Forse Ryo aveva paura che, scoprendo il tuo passato, tu lo guardassi in modo diverso, ti ricordi, Falcon?"  
Il gigante si voltò verso di lei...sì...certo che se lo ricordava.  
"Non voleva incrinare il rapporto che avete avuto fino ad ora...perché non ti considera una semplice partner!"  
La giovane donna alzò gli occhi per fissare le lenti scure degli occhiali di Umibozu.  
"Perché ti considera più che una partner"  
Lei fece qualche passo per mettersi vicino a lui, i ricordi del momento in cui lui le aveva detto quelle esatte parole sfilavano nella sua testa. Come erano cambiate le cose, da allora! Allo stesso tempo, gli anni erano passati. Era davvero sorprendente che le cose fossero cambiate così. Quanti anni erano passati? Due anni? Di più? Quando Mary era arrivata per la prima volta a Shinjuku, lei era la partner di Ryo da quattro anni...  
Mio Dio, come erano cambiate le cose da allora. All'epoca, le rivelazioni di Mary avevano composto uno dei momenti in cui più aveva sofferto pensando a Ryo...ma il tempo era passato, e anche il dolore, e altri momenti ancora più spaventosi e dolorosi avevano cancellato la sofferenza che aveva provato quel giorno...ma ricordava sempre, parola per parola, ciò che Falcon le aveva detto due anni, no...tre anni prima...sì, erano passati tre anni. Due compleanni di Ryo, li ricordava...tre anni da quel giorno...sette anni da quando era diventata la metà di City Hunter.  
Erano passati davvero sette anni da quando Hideyuki era stato ucciso? Aveva l'impressione di avergli parlato di recente. Quel pensiero la fece sorridere. Suo fratello...era presente in ogni suo gesto, in ogni suo pensiero. Era lo stesso per Ryo? E Saeko, soffriva ancora per la sua assenza? Non lo sapeva. Era un argomento di cui evitavano di parlare, in un certo senso...già sette anni...la giovane donna sospirò, portandosi una mano sul cuore. E dire che erano passati dieci anni da quando aveva conosciuto Ryo Saeba...dieci anni durante i quali lo aveva amato in silenzio. Si faceva presto a dire che era una tipa nervosa e impulsiva, ma avrebbe voluto vedere altri al suo posto. Vedere se avrebbero sopportato tutto il tempo che aveva sopportato lei a quelle condizioni. La donna scosse la testa, no, non avrebbe voluto vedere altri al suo posto, perché ora, alla fine, lui finalmente era suo. I suoi sforzi e la sua pazienza avevano finalmente dato frutto...era stato sufficiente che lei toccasse la morte un po' più da vicino rispetto al solito...  
Guardò di lato per vedere Falcon che si rivolgeva oltre la spalla. Sebbene fosse cieco, era ancora in grado di sentire la presenza di una terza persona. Meglio di chiunque altro...lei sapeva dove si erano posate le sue pupille difettose. Diversi metri dietro di lei, nel vialetto della casa di campagna, Ryo si era appoggiato al cofano della Mini e fumava silenziosamente una sigaretta, guardandoli. Aveva accettato di portarla lì, capiva le sue ragioni, ma si rifiutava di fare da consigliere coniugale per quell'elefante...come se lei avesse davvero creduto che a lui non importava...  
Quell'uomo era impossibile, sempre a voler far credere di essere un vero duro quando, nel profondo, aveva un cuore d'oro...cosa che riportò la sua mente all'uomo che le stava accanto. Non le aveva ancora detto una parola. Anche di quell'uomo, a fare solo affidamento sul suo aspetto, non si sarebbe mai scoperta la bontà che emanava da lui. Nella sua vita, lei aveva raramente incontrato una persona tenera e premurosa come il gigante...a parte Hideyuki...era strano che i tre uomini che facevano parte della sua vita attualmente avessero simili caratteri. Con l'ambiente in cui vivevano, con il lavoro che facevano, era strano vedere come Ryo, Umi e Mick potessero essere nel profondo...ma questa era una cosa che solo la loro famiglia poteva sapere.  
"Se fossi stata capace di pensare a certe parole da sola, perché sarei qui a ripeterle a te, Falcon?"  
Lo guardò di nuovo e sorrise tristemente.  
"Tu che prevedi sempre tutto prima degli altri...non sei in grado di seguire i tuoi stessi consigli?"  
Poteva vedere le sue sopracciglia muoversi, aveva appena chiuso gli occhi. Poté anche vedere i suoi pugni serrarsi. E sorrise. Come potevano essere ottusi, gli uomini. Sempre così sicuri di loro, sempre così convinti di dover prendere le decisioni al posto delle donne. Sempre convinti che, se qualcosa andava storto nelle loro vite, era colpa loro...le donne non erano abbastanza grandi per decidere da sole della propria vita? O dovevano atteggiarsi a martiri di continuo?  
"Lei sta piangendo in questo momento...ed è una cosa di cui puoi darti la colpa. Non possiamo cambiare il passato, Falcon, possiamo semplicemente evitare di rifare gli stessi errori in futuro...ma tu stai facendo esattamente lo stesso errore. Era l'unica cosa che volevo che sapessi"  
Senza aggiungere altro, gli voltò le spalle per camminare lentamente verso l'uomo che la stava aspettando. E lui riuscì a sentire la ghiaia risuonare sotto i loro piedi mentre Ryo si alzava dal cofano dell'auto per prenderla per la vita. Sentendo il suono morbido di un braccio che scivolava su un indumento, il gigante finalmente capì la ragione del cambiamento di Kaori e voltò loro le spalle, arrossendo...  
Lei odorava di polvere da sparo...no, non esattamente, non aveva su di sé l'ordine della polvere da sparo che i proiettili emanavano a casa loro, era più una sensazione. L'aura di Kaori era come la pianta di caprifoglio, selvaggia e fragile allo stesso tempo, e inebriante...ma aveva una piccola, minuscola traccia di polvere da sparo...e Umibozu sorrise, nonostante il rossore. C'era qualcun altro che non aveva perso tempo, si disse sorridendo.


	7. Visite agli amici

Stava girando da ore, ormai. Aveva cercato di far passare il tempo più velocemente, ma non aveva più alcuna idea. Doveva trovare qualcosa da fare, altrimenti non sarebbe mai stato in grado di resistere fino a sera, finché non fosse giunta ora di andare a prendere la sua bella. Tre giorni prima Kazue aveva dovuto accompagnare il suo pervertito capo a un convegno di medici a Kyoto. Quella sera sarebbe dovuta rientrare, con il Doc naturalmente. Quindi doveva far passare il tempo nell'attesa di andare a prenderla.  
Quella mattina, aveva programmato di far visita a City Hunter, dopotutto, non aveva visto Kaori da quando era stata dimessa dall'ospedale due giorni prima. Nemmeno Ryo aveva più visto. Così si era detto di poter approfittare di quel momento di libertà per vedere la sua amata Kaori, ma non aveva potuto nemmeno far quello. Lei se n'era andata quando lui era arrivato all'appartamento, di sicuro non aveva perso tempo a uscire all'aria aperta. Al suo posto, si era imbattuto nel suo migliore amico che sembrava essere caduto dal letto, e di cattivo umore per di più.  
E dire che aveva pensato di poter approfittare un po' di Kaori, aveva l'impressione che fossero passati mesi da quando avevano parlato davvero...ma le ore, i giorni, le settimane che aveva trascorso in ospedale in attesa che lei uscisse dal come erano ancora freschi nella sua memoria e gli dimostravano che tutto quanto non era accaduto molto tempo prima. Aveva dunque fatto una deviazione dal fioraio del quartiere per prendere i fiori preferiti di Kaori e aveva deciso di farle una visita di cortesia. Andando dal fioraio, aveva visto che il Cat's Eye aveva riaperto le sue porte, ma qualcosa gli impediva di varcare la soglia. Erano passati quasi due mesi da quando aveva visto la proprietaria del locale, non voleva andarci così...quindi aveva seguito la sua idea originaria, voltandosi per andare a far visita alla bella metà di City Hunter.  
Invece, aveva visto solo Ryo. Naturalmente, aveva pensato di proporgli un giro delle strade e della popolazione femminile di Shinjuku, ma aveva sperato prima di trascorrere un po' di tempo con la dolce metà dell'incredibile duo. Ma il solo fatto di trovare la porta chiusa a chiave l'aveva intrigato. Era la prima volta che succedeva, per quanto ne sapeva lu. Così aveva bussato per la prima volta alla porta, e poi diverse volte, preparando il bouquet da porgere a Kaori non appena avesse aperto, ma era invece stato il suo alter ego giapponese ad aprire, quasi beccandosi un pugno in faccia. Mick ringraziava i suoi riflessi da professionista, non era sicuro della reazione di Ryo se la prima cosa che avesse incontrato al suo risveglio fosse stato un suo pugno. E quell'imbecille aveva trovato il modo di prendersi gioco di lui e dei suoi fiori. Certo che non erano per lui, erano i preferiti di Kaori...  
Era dunque entrato in casa per la prima volta dopo un'eternità, e per un breve momento si era sentito escluso, come entrando in un posto che non conosceva. Fino a quando i suoi occhi non si erano posati sul suo compare, notando la sua tenuta. Ma era abituato a Ryo, era stato suo partner in passato, quindi la sua apparenza appena sveglio non lo aveva sorpreso più di tanto. Soprattutto notando che non c'era traccia di Kaori nell'appartamento. Si era sorpreso in quel momento che Ryo si disturbasse a mettersi le mutande per aprire la porta...conoscendo lui e la sua mancanza di pudore, oltre che la sua naturale sicurezza riguardo al proprio corpo, non si sarebbe stupito se gli avesse aperto completamente nudo. Mentre ci pensava, le parole erano giunte alla sua bocca, nel modo più naturale possibile.  
"Chi vorrebbe regalare dei fiori a un energumeno come te?"  
Come se le loro battute non si fossero mai fermate, come se le settimane appena passate non ci fossero mai state. Aveva visto Ryo sorridere al suo diniego e si era reso conto che il suo amico aveva seguito la sua stessa linea di pensieri, allora aveva aggiunto altro, era passato troppo tempo da quando avevano riso.  
"Sono per la mia dolce Kaori, se proprio devi saperlo. Dal momento che non ho ancora visto i suoi begli occhi da quando è uscita dall'ospedale, ho pensato di regalarle i suoi fiori preferiti per farmi perdonare la mia mancanza di cortesia. Ma nello stesso tempo, tu l'hai sequestrata in questo appartamento, quindi non avrei potuto vederla prima. A proposito, dov'è la mia amata Kaori? La voglio coccolare per consolarla. Sono sicuro che hai avuto abbastanza tempo per creare problemi alla mia povera dolce Kaori. Pensavo di portarla a fare una passeggiata nel parco, la mia stellina. È una bella giornata"  
Aveva sentito il suo amico gemere e borbottare sotto la barba nascente, ma non era riuscito a capire le parole, tanto erano basse. Tuttavia, aveva potuto sentire il nome della giovane donna che lui stava cercando, mormorato a più riprese. Ryo gli aveva voltato le spalle per tornare nella sua stanza, sempre borbottando, e Mick aveva concluso che, visto che era ben sveglio, si sarebbe sicuramente vestito e l'aveva seguito, ascoltandolo per provare a capirlo, ma senza riuscirci. Aveva cercato di tirargli le parole con le pinze, e finalmente aveva ottenuto una risposta intellegibile.  
"A proposito! Non me l'hai detto. Dov'è Kaori? Mi aspettavo più che fosse lei ad aprirmi. Non sei il tipo che si alza presto, di solito"  
"Per tua informazione, sei tu che sei venuto a svegliarmi colpendo come un folle quella maledetta porta. E come puoi vedere, non è qui, Kaori! Non so dove sia, Kaori! Non era più nel mio dannato letto quando mi sono svegliato, Kaori!"  
Troppo intellegibile forse, stavolta. Perché se Ryo non sembrava essere consapevole di quanto appena detto, Mick lo aveva capito fin troppo bene. Ryo aveva dormito con la sua partner. Mick aveva scosso la testa al pensiero mentre l'altro entrava nella sua stanza. No...no, no...Kaori aveva dormito nel letto di Ryo, il che poteva significare che Ryo aveva preferito vederla dormire in un letto più grande di quello dell'ospedale e che lui aveva scelto di dormire nella stanza degli ospiti...  
Ma certo, l'orsacchiotto aveva dormito con il gattino tra le braccia...Mick aveva scosso la testa a quel pensiero. Beh, avevano dormito nello stesso letto, non significava niente, soprattutto perché non era la prima volta che si ritrovavano a condividere la stessa coperta...Un sorriso era apparso sulle sue labbra. Conoscendo entrambi, erano in grado di dormire ciascuno in un angolo del materasso per paura di sfiorarsi...tuttavia, aveva notato che le cose si erano evolute tra i due dal risveglio della giovane donna. Ma aveva notato anche che Ryo preferiva mantenere le distanze dalla sua compagna.  
Era arrivato alla stanza del suo amico mentre quello si stava vestendo e non gli ci era voluto molto per capire che se Ryo aveva esitato prima, la notte appena passata aveva sicuramente visto più che un riavvicinamento tra i due. Non aveva potuto fare a meno di immaginare la scena. Oh, non la scena in sé, ma le reazioni della giovane donna...ovviamente, doveva averlo pensato ad alta voce, e Ryo gli aveva fatto capire di fermarsi...ma non aveva potuto fare a meno di provare a infastidire il compare. Era più forte di lui, gli piaceva vedere Ryo fare l'adolescente geloso quando si trattava della sua partner...Ma Ryo l'aveva superbamente ignorato e se n'era andato senza prestargli più attenzione, lasciandolo solo in un appartamento che non era il suo con, nella testa, l'unica frase che aveva accettato di confidargli.  
"Vuoi davvero che te lo dica, Mick? Sarebbe valsa la pena aspettare ancora di più"  
Mick Angel si era dunque trovato proprio nel centro dell'appartamento, con il bouquet ancora in mano e la frase che si ripeteva nelle sue orecchie, un sorriso idiota in faccia...alcuni erano proprio fortunati, nella vita. Anche se, riguardo a quei due, forse era ora che la fortuna girasse a loro favore. Era andato in cucina a cercare un vaso per mettere il suo mazzo, lasciandolo sul tavolo del salotto. Non poteva riportarli a casa, erano fiori che aveva comprato per Kaori...se avesse osato portarli a casa, Kazue avrebbe sicuramente indovinato, quando li avesse visti, che non erano stati scelti per lei. Si era riscosso per far uscire dalla testa le immagini di Kaori Makimura che si offriva senza vergogna, prima di uscire a sua volta.  
L'americano aveva passato ore e ore in giro per le strade, poi era andato a fare una passeggiata nel parco, per vedere se poteva esercitare il suo passatempo preferito...ma il cuore non era davvero presente a causa dei pensieri sognanti che aveva in mente, per non pensare dei pensieri oscuri sulla sua altra coppia di amici. Si era fatto ripetutamente respingere da giovani donne affascinanti, da alcune in modo più aggressivo di altre. Alla fine, si era sistemato su una panchina del parco, riflettendo sul futuro della relazione di Falcon e Miki. Non conosceva i dettagli, ma sapeva che l'ex mercenaria era in parte responsabile di ciò che era successo a Kaori. E la settimana precedente, durante le visite del gigante all'ospedale, aveva sospettato che sua moglie avesse finalmente confessato la verità e che ciò apparentemente non l'avesse reso felice...ma non aveva fatto domande. In primo luogo, perché in quel momento Kaori non era nelle condizioni di ascoltare i loro problemi. In secondo luogo, perché temeva che la minima parola, la minima scintilla, avrebbe acceso la miccia, facendo implodere la piccola famiglia che era costituita dalla loro coppia. Non ci sarebbe voluto molto perché Ryo perdesse la pazienza...non voleva che la loro banda soffrisse di più, soprattutto visto che Kaori si sarebbe sentita responsabile.  
Seduto sulla panchina, aveva passato il pomeriggio a girarsi e rigirarsi quei pensieri in testa, ma non fu mai in grado di trovare una soluzione. Poi, disperato, vedendo che non sarebbe successo nulla con le giovani donne che frequentavano il parco, si era alzato per andare a casa. Stava rientrando cercando di far passare il tempo in attesa di andare a recuperare la sua metà. Non poteva risolvere il problema, anche se era stato nel cuore dell'azione fin dall'inizio...se solo avesse potuto vedere Kaori, forse lei avrebbe accettato di dirgli di più di quanto lui sapesse...perché lui non sapeva niente...ma allo stesso tempo, non voleva far rianimare i ricordi di Kaori su quello che era successo in quella fabbrica. Lei non sembrava realmente soffrire di un disturbo post traumatico o qualcosa di simile, ma non voleva tentare la sorte. Non si sarebbe mai perdonato se fosse stato lui a farla soffrire.  
Giunto ai piedi del suo palazzo, sorrise quando vide la Mini di City Hunter parcheggiata nel loro garage privato, le cui porte erano rimaste aperte come al solito, e decise di tentare ancora la fortuna...visto come Ryo se n'era andato, grugnendo, non aveva dubbi che fosse andato a prendere la sua compagna per portarla a casa, anche se lei non voleva. E se era rientrato, non dubitava che fosse successo soltanto perché aveva portato a termine la sua missione, quindi Kaori Makimura era tornata a casa. Dopotutto, aveva delle buone ragioni per farle visita. Voleva sapere se stava bene, e poi le aveva lasciato i fiori, doveva chiederle se le piacevano...sempre che quell'imbecille giapponese non avesse messo il suo bel mazzo nella spazzatura alle sue spalle prima che la sua bella se ne accorgesse...ne sarebbe stato davvero capace, il traditore. Lo sweeper americano salì i gradini prima di giungere al suo obiettivo, perché Ryo doveva avere il diritto di tenersela tutta per sé? Non era giusto. Se era così, lei doveva già essere stanca di sopportarlo da sola e pregava affinché qualcuno andasse a salvarla. Scosse la testa alle proprie idiozie. C'erano davvero poche possibilità che la giovane donna avesse qualcosa da dire sulla loro nuova relazione. Soprattutto dopo la notte che dovevano aver passato.  
Per la seconda volta in quella giornata, Mick si ritrovò a bussare alla porta di City Hunter. Solo che questa volta, la porta era aperta come d'abitudine. L'americano fece come al solito ed entrò immediatamente senza aspettare risposta. Loro c'erano, poteva sentire la loro presenza. Ma quando entrò in salotto, nessuno si mosse per andare a vedere chi facesse loro visita in mezzo al pomeriggio. Fece qualche passo prima di chiamarli.  
"Mia amata Kaori, ci sei?"  
Ma solo il silenzio gli rispose. Normalmente, avrebbe ricevuto un martello o almeno un grido che gli diceva di smettere di fare l'imbecille, ma niente di tutto ciò. Normalmente, si sarebbe preoccupato, ma non c'era alcuna atmosfera che lo facesse sentire in pericolo né nulla di più grave, così continuò con le sue buffonate.  
"Sono sicuro che quell'idiota del tuo partner ti abbia fatto disperare, mia cara. Sono venuto per salvarti"  
E questa volta, nel silenzio circostante, ebbe una risposta. Se poteva essere considerata tale. Ma non era assolutamente quella che si aspettava. Invece di un martello o di una battuta che lo rimettesse al suo posto dallo sweeper numero 1 del Giappone, un gemito che aveva quanto di più femminile gli rispose. I suoi occhi si spalancarono per la sorpresa di quel suono debole e ovattato...ma sapeva già che non era un gemito di dolore o paura. Proprio come sapeva che quel suono proveniva dalla gola di Kaori. Senza fare altro rumore, si diresse verso l'ampio divano che dominava uno degli angoli del soggiorno dell'appartamento di City Hunter, divano da cui sembrava giungere il lamento. E quando si fece sentire per la seconda volta, si avvicinò un po', vedendo un braccio sopra uno dei braccioli del divano. Ma quando i suoi occhi entrarono in contatto con la scena che aveva appena interrotto, si bloccò per la sorpresa, un ghigno sulle labbra, prima di lanciare un sorriso sognante agli occhi color nocciola che si erano allargati alla sua vista, mentre le guance si coloravano di uno squisito rossore.


	8. Un pomeriggio affettuoso

Destandosi dolcemente dal suo torpore, Kaori aprì gli occhi con difficoltà, cercando ciò che aveva potuto svegliarla...ma c'era solo un dolce silenzio che regnava nel loro salotto, ne era certa, tuttavia qualcosa l'aveva svegliata...un rumore che le era scivolato nelle orecchie, ma ancora mezza addormentata, aveva fatica a riportare il cervello in modalità operativa o i suoi sensi all'erta...Non era mai stata molto brava nel risveglio. Ryo la sorprendeva ogni volta. Come poteva essere così efficace non appena apriva gli occhi? Ok, efficace quando qualcuno, ovvero un nemico, lo sorprendeva a dormire; perché quando era lei a svegliarlo, si prendeva tutto il suo tempo per rimettersi in moto.  
"Mia amata Kaori, ci sei?"  
Perché improvvisamente Ryo la chiamava così? Anche se si era dichiarato, non riusciva a immaginare il suo amante che la chiamava 'Mia amata Kaori', lui la chiamava 'Sugar'. Soprannome che adorava perché, più di ogni altra cosa, mostrava i legami che li univano. E il fatto che Ryo non aggiungesse più 'Boy' in seguito mostrava che ai suoi occhi era una donna. Se avesse ancora avuto bisogno di prove, ciò l'avrebbe convinta. Guardò l'uomo sdraiato su di lei, ma non era lui ad aver parlato, visto che stava ancora dormendo apparentemente...sembrava esausto in quel momento, ma lei conosceva la ragione. Conoscendo Ryo, non aveva dovuto chiudere molto gli occhi durante il suo ricovero in ospedale...no, Ryo non era il tipo di uomo che la chiamava 'Mia amata Kaori', anche se l'aveva sorpresa negli ultimi giorni, mentre invece, un'altra persona non si disturbava affatto a chiamarla così.  
"Sono sicuro che quell'idiota del tuo partner ti abbia fatto disperare, mia cara. Sono venuto per salvarti"  
Lei gemette per la frustrazione sentendo quella voce. Sì, un solo uomo la chiamava 'Mia amata Kaori'...Mick Angel...lo adorava, sicuramente era diventato il suo migliore amico maschio, dopo Ryo naturalmente. No, Mick aveva piuttosto preso il posto di suo fratello maggiore nel suo cuore, in qualche modo. Ma doveva venire a svegliarli? Scosse la testa, no, non doveva pensare in quel modo, Mick era adorabile ed era lì per farle visita dato che non lo vedeva da quando aveva lasciato l'ospedale. E poi, era passato in mattinata a lasciarle un mazzo di elicrisi, ma lei non c'era...doveva aver notato che erano tornati vedendo la Mini parcheggiata nel garage, decidendo di raggiungerli per avere qualche notizia...  
Dopotutto, era anche colpa di Ryo, che aveva avuto l'idea di sdraiarsi in pieno pomeriggio...e ancora una volta si era lasciato dietro la porta aperta. Quante volte gli aveva detto di chiuderla? Ma ogni volta lui le rispondeva che, se qualcuno voleva davvero forzare l'ingresso del loro appartamento, la porta non li avrebbe fermati. Preferiva risparmiare sul costo di riparazione. Lei gli aveva detto che almeno, se la porta fosse stata chiusa, avrebbero potuto sentire il rumore nel caso venisse forzata, il suo partner le rispondeva che era in grado di sentire le aure dei loro nemici anche prima che fossero sul pianerottolo...  
Bella la storia dell'aura. Qualcuno era nel loro appartamento e il signorino dormiva, sereno e lei era contenta che lui non le sbavasse addosso...ma forse la questione dell'aura funzionava nel sonno solo contro i nemici? Quindi sarebbe stato comprensibile che lui non avesse sentito l'arrivo di Mick. Ma nel frattempo, perché dormiva ancora? La voce dell'americano proseguiva e non l'aveva svegliato di un millimetro...doveva essere davvero esausto. La giovane donna tentò di alzarsi per salutare il visitatore in maniera presentabile, posando un braccio sul bracciolo per aiutarsi. Non poteva ignorarlo quando lui era sempre stato così gentile con lei...ma il corpo di Ryo che giaceva su metà del suo ostacolava i suoi movimenti. Questa volta, era riuscito nel suo intento, non avrebbe potuto alzarsi prima di lui. Steso sulla pancia e con la testa appoggiata alla sua, lei era inchiodata al divano.  
Cercò di scappare di nuovo sentendo Mick che si avvicinava. Doveva averla sentita, ma l'unica cosa che poteva fare era gemere. Le mani di Ryo, sentendo i suoi movimenti nel sonno, si erano sollevate sotto la sua canottiera per posarsi sui suoi seni e chiudersi su di essi. La giovane donna gemette di nuovo prima di mordersi le labbra, questa volta era sicura che il loro ospite a sorpresa l'avesse sentita. Tornò a guardare il suo compagno. Dormiva davvero o lo faceva apposta? Non ne aveva idea...ma al tempo stesso, non era sicura che Ryo si sarebbe permesso di farlo con Mick nella stessa stanza, conosceva il suo pudore morboso. Ovviamente Mick non si sarebbe infastidito troppo...ma d'altra parte, Ryo era talmente provocatore da essere in grado di farlo, tutto sommato...quindi, non aveva modo di sapere se stesse agendo nel sonno, o se fosse sveglio e lo facesse apposta.  
Ma non ebbe il tempo per farsi domande perché all'improvviso sentì la presenza di Mick molto più vicina di prima. Molto lentamente, quasi con paura, inclinò la testa indietro per confermare o meno le sue supposizioni. E il suo sguardo incontrò la visione di un volto dai tratti invertiti a causa della sua posizione, ma che in realtà sembravano di essere quelli di un Mick Angel più che sorpreso e divertito. C'era tutto: capelli biondi e angelici, occhi color del cielo, sorriso beffardo...  
Sì, era Mick Angel, lo sweeper numero 1 degli Stati Uniti ed ex socio del suo torturatore. Lo avrebbe ucciso...Ryo...se solo avesse imparato a chiudere quella maledetta porta...eppure, riportandola dall'ospedale, aveva dimostrato di saperlo fare. Allora perché non l'aveva fatto quella volta?  
Se avesse avuto quel piccolo riflesso, lei non sarebbe stata in quella posizione, mezza scarmigliata di fronte a un amico. Si sentiva in imbarazzo mentre lo fissava silenziosamente, non sapendo cosa dire in tali circostanze...se quell'idiota avesse chiuso la porta, non avrebbe dovuto subire il sorriso di Mick. E l'idiota la torturava dormendo, per di più...si morse un labbro per soffocare un altro gemito e automaticamente mise la mano su quella di Ryo per fermare i suoi movimenti. Non avrebbe dovuto avere quel riflesso, poté vedere lo sguardo azzurro del suo amico seguire l'azione e andare alla scoperta del luogo in cui Ryo aveva messo le mani, gli occhi che si allargavano in modo sognante...lo avrebbe ucciso. Sebbene avesse confessato i suoi sentimenti, sebbene le avesse offerto la notte migliore della sua vita, stavolta lo avrebbe ucciso. Si accigliò vedendo Mick che iniziava a sbavare e infilò le unghie nella mano di Ryo per fermarlo. Era impossibile che stesse ancora dormendo. Per tutta risposta, lui ringhiò. Lei decise dunque di parlare per distogliere l'attenzione del loro amico, sperando che il suono di una conversazione avrebbe risvegliato il suo compagno.  
"Inizi davvero, ma davvero a darmi sui nervi oggi, Mick"  
Oh no, lei aveva aperto la bocca per parlare con l'americano, ma non fu la sua voce a risuonare nella stanza. Rimase qualche secondo a fissare il biondo, con la bocca aperta per parlargli prima di battere le palpebre ripetutamente per guardare finalmente il bruno che non si era mosso di un centimetro. Era rimasto esattamente nello stesso punto, al millimetro, non aveva nemmeno aperto gli occhi. Eppure, lei aveva appena sentito la sua voce. Lentamente poté vedere i suoi occhi aprirsi prima di alzarsi su Mick, senza preoccuparsi di muoversi.  
"È la seconda volta, oggi. Non potresti trovare altre persone da svegliare? O ti piace tanto rovinarmi la vita?"  
Il traditore aveva apparentemente deciso che stavano bene così com'erano. Ma non poteva almeno togliere le mani? Come a rispondere a quella domanda, le dita di Ryo si mossero e questa volta lei non riuscì a trattenere il suono che il gesto le fece nascere...cosa che attirò l'attenzione dei due uomini verso di lei, facendola arrossire due volte di più, lo avrebbe davvero sventrato...solo che Ryo non l'aveva fatto di proposito stavolta. La guardò prima di abbassarsi sulla mano, che lei ancora artigliava, ma sogghignò mentre la fissava, prima di togliere le mani molto lentamente da sotto la canottiera della donna. Così lentamente da poterne approfittare per carezzare ogni millimetro di pelle al suo passaggio. Ma poteva capire l'imbarazzo della donna, dopotutto c'era un ospite a sorpresa.  
"Non mi lancerai un martello, eh? Non ci ho fatto caso...non l'ho fatto apposta, Sugar"  
"Spostati, Ryo"  
"No...no, no, no, no, no...se ti permetto di alzarti, sono sicuro che mi spiaccicherai. Finché non puoi muoverti, non puoi tirarne fuori uno...non mi muoverò"  
La giovane donna sospirò prima di sorridere. Lui pensava che lei non capisse il suo giochetto. Stava cercando di distrarla in modo da dimenticare l'imbarazzo...,ma in fondo, non avevano fatto niente davanti a Mick che potesse metterla in imbarazzo. Certo, se avessero seguito l'idea di Ryo, sarebbe stato un altro paio di maniche. Solo a pensarci, il suo viso avvampò e spinse leggermente indietro il suo compagno. Ryo capì il messaggio e si alzò lentamente. Sotto lo sguardo di un Mick più che compiaciuto, dovette rimettere a posto la canottiera che Ryo aveva sollevato sotto i seni prima di riprendere la camicia che lui le aveva tolto una volta arrivati a casa. Adorava Mick, ma non le piacevano quegli sguardi, la mettevano più che a disagio...non che lui la fissasse davvero con la sua aria da pervertito, quella era una cosa che sapeva come gestire. Ma era proprio quello sguardo, quello con cui la divorava mentre sorrideva sognante...non sapeva come affrontare quell'espressione di Mick. Senza dire una parola, si rifugiò nella sua cucina, per preparare delle tazze di caffè...non chiese loro nemmeno se ne volevano, non le importava, doveva tenersi un po' occupata per fermare il vortice dei pensieri che erano sul punto di causarle un mal di testa.  
"Mick...quante volte devo ripetermi perché tu capisca?"  
L'americano riportò gli occhi sulla metà maschile di City Hunter, molto meno attraente, almeno per lui. Ma non appena incontrò le pupille scure e arrabbiate, divenne di nuovo calmo e serio.  
"Diventi geloso, Ryo...rettifico, sei sempre stato geloso, solo che prima riuscivi a nasconderlo, mentre ora, è chiaro come il sole...se ora non si può nemmeno più sognare...cos'hai intenzione di fare a quelli che la guardano mentre cammina per strada?"  
Ma lo sweeper non rispose alla sua provocazione, lo sapeva che era geloso. Lo sapeva meglio di chiunque altro. Sapeva anche di esserlo sempre stato...ma era un suo diritto, no? Dopotutto, era la sua donna, aveva diritto di essere geloso, aveva diritto di essere protettivo, aveva diritto di volerla tenere solo per sé...quel pensiero lo fece sorridere, all'improvviso aveva il diritto a un sacco di cose. Dato che aveva passato gli ultimi anni a trattenersi, all'improvviso si ritrovava con il diritto di tenerla solo per sé...era un suo solenne diritto, e lo avrebbe assaporato per sopperire alla sua stupidità del passato. Per quanto riguardava i tizi che si sarebbero permessi di guardare la sua donna, non sarebbero durati a lungo se fosse dipeso da lui. Era contento che Kaori non se ne accorgesse.

 

In cucina, mentre guardava il caffè che si scaldava, la giovane donna stava cercando di calmarsi. Era davvero troppo timida. Mick non aveva sorpreso nulla di così imbarazzante, ma allo stesso tempo, quello che le faceva girare la testa, erano state le reazioni di Ryo...  
Non avrebbe mai pensato che lui fosse a suo agio per mostrarsi tenero con lei fino a quel punto, soprattutto in pubblico. Il bacio di quella mattina per strada era stato più che sorprendente. Conoscendolo, si era aspettata che lui le dicesse che preferiva mantenere la loro relazione segreta per proteggerla da possibili nemici. Invece, aveva scelto di esporsi...ma non era l'unica cosa che la stupiva...il sesso, per esempio. Il sesso aveva un ruolo molto importante nella vita di Ryo, un ruolo primordiale...  
Aveva sempre pensato che, se si fossero messi insieme, lui le sarebbe saltato addosso in qualsiasi momento...mentre faceva tutto il contrario...quell'uomo era un enigma, anche per lei. La prima notte nell'appartamento, aveva voluto dormire con lei, semplicemente dormire stringendola a sé e lei si era deliziata della sua tenerezza. La mattina dopo lei aveva banchettato con la sua passione e dolcezza, offrendogli il suo corpo quando lui aveva fatto l'amore con lei per la prima volta...ma da allora, Ryo non aveva provato a insistere, non aveva provato a ripetere l'esperienza. Erano diventati amanti solo da ventiquattr'ore? Erano passate davvero ventiquattr'ore da quando avevano fatto l'amore? E tutto ciò che Ryo aveva chiesto erano stati dei baci e lui sembrava essere in visibilio per il fatto di poterla toccare in quel modo. Come se il solo fatto di sapere che finalmente poteva farlo lo spingesse ad assaporare ogni momento, ogni carezza, ogni bacio, ogni sguardo. Non c'erano parole, solo semplici gesti e silenzio, ma lei lo adorava. Ryo era l'unica persona con cui amava condividere il silenzio...ma lui l'aveva davvero sorpresa non tentando nulla di più, tornando a casa.  
Era una cosa stupida, ma al ritorno dalla sua visita improvvisata a Falcon, entrando nella loro casa, per un momento si era intimidita. Avevano fatto l'amore per la prima volta proprio il giorno precedente, e non avevano più parlato da allora, non realmente in ogni caso. Ricordava di essersi svegliata e di avergli parlato del suo sogno più segreto, quello che l'aveva perseguitata da quando era uscita dall'ospedale. Aveva sempre fatto quel sogno, quello di un ragazzino vivace che assomigliava tanto a Ryo. Ma dopo il coma, l'inizio del suo sogno era cambiato. Ora, all'inizio, sentiva la voce attutita di Ryo che le diceva che anche lui voleva che ciò si realizzasse...non capiva comunque perché faceva quel sogno. Ma quando l'aveva detto a Ryo, lui aveva solo sorriso in silenzio, non sembrando contrario all'idea.  
Aveva detto di doversi mettere al lavoro per realizzare il sogno, ma non l'aveva realmente fatto, l'aveva sì sfinita, ma poi non l'aveva più fatto, accontentandosi di denudare di nuovo il suo corpo...  
Lei non cercava nemmeno più di comprendere perché lui avesse scelto di rimanere lì, quando avevano già fatto l'amore in precedenza durante la giornata. A un certo punto, lui si era limitato a guardarla e sorridere prima di baciarla sul naso e di dirle di dormire...  
Mai lei avrebbe creduto che Ryo ne fosse capace, non in quel campo. Le aveva donato piacere, senza cercare di prenderlo per sé...ma lei non si sentiva ancora capace di incitarlo. Non era abbastanza sicura di sé per fare il primo passo...e il sorriso di Ryo l'aveva fermata nelle sue riflessioni. Mai lo aveva visto sorridere come faceva da quando si era svegliata in ospedale. Allora si era abbassata contro di lui per riaddormentarsi. Non gli aveva più realmente parlato da allora, a parte in strada davanti al Cat's Eye.  
Quando erano rientrati, lei non sapeva cosa attendersi. Ryo le aveva preso la mano uscendo dalla macchina, e non gliel'aveva lasciata entrando nell'appartamento. Appena dentro, aveva catturato la sua bocca con la propria, prendendole il viso fra le mani, e lei non aveva potuto fare niente.  
No...non aveva voluto fare niente. Soltanto circondare la sua vita con le braccia per incollarsi a lui e rispondergli. Non si era resa conto che lui si stava muovendo, portandola con sé. No, se n'era accorto solo quando i loro corpi si erano rovesciati sul bracciolo del divano. Aveva smesso di baciarlo per la sorpresa, guardandolo. Disteso sotto di lei, Ryo l'aveva guardata con una smorfia provocante, fiero di sé. Poi aveva sentito le sue mani scivolare tra i loro corpi prima che che si attaccassero sui bottoni della sua camicia, senza dire una parola, senza lasciare i suoi occhi con i propri.  
"Questa è la mia camicia, Sugar...dopo tutte le volte in cui ti ho detto di usare i miei vestiti e che tu mi hai sgridato, pensi di poterti servire così senza chiedere?"  
La giovane donna era arrossita. Non poteva dirgli che in tutti quegli anni aveva voluto prendere le sue cose. Non poteva dirgli che quella mattina, quando si era svegliata, aveva avuto difficoltà a lasciarlo benché volesse andare a trovare Miki. E si era imbattuta sulla sua camicia...o forse sì, poteva dirglielo, lui le aveva confessato così tante cose. La camicia era scivolata dalle sue braccia prima che trovasse il coraggio di dirglielo. E Ryo aveva sorriso di fronte alla sua canottiera azzurra.  
"Sì...ti preferisco decisamente così"  
E lei era arrossita vedendo i suoi occhi guardarle il petto. La pelle della cicatrice lasciata dal pugnale era ancora sensibile, quindi non portava niente sotto la canottiera...e ciò non era sfuggito alla vista di Ryo Saeba. Lui aveva recuperato la camicia, mettendola sullo schienale del divano prima di cambiare posizione in un gesto agile. La giovane donna era arrossita di nuovo, trovando i suoi occhi che la divoravano da sopra.  
"Perché rubi le mie cose, Sugar? Non avevi più camicie? O c'è una ragione nascosta, Kaori?"  
La giovane donna aveva voltato la testa mordendosi le labbra, che Dio la maledicesse per il fatto che ogni volta arrossisse in quel modo.  
"Aveva il tuo odore..."  
Lui aveva sorriso teneramente prima di lasciar correre le mani sul suo ventre, per poi metterle sotto la canottiera per toccarle la pelle.  
"Non è giusto, io non avevo niente del genere con me"  
Aveva sollevato la canottiera fin sotto i seni prima di scivolare leggermente sul divano, e su di lei al tempo stesso, per poter appoggiare la testa sul suo stomaco prima di chiudere gli occhi.  
"Ryo?"  
"Ssh...ti perdono questo furto e ti presterò la camicia se rimani buona e non ti muovi più"  
"Ma Ryo..."  
"Silenzio, Sugar...Ryo è stanco, si è svegliato all'alba e tu non c'eri nemmeno. Per non parlare del fatto che la prima cosa che ho visto è stata la faccia idiota di quello stupido di Mick...quindi, silenzio"  
Lei non aveva detto niente e prima che se ne rendessero conto, entrambi si erano addormentati tranquillamente...poi lei si era svegliata ai rumori provocati dall'americano...  
La giovane donna sobbalzò sentendo un braccio intorno alla vita.  
"Non serve il caffè, il tuo ammiratore se n'è andato"  
Lei avrebbe voluto riprenderlo per la scelta delle sue parole, ma tacque mentre spegneva il caffé, appoggiandosi a lui.  
"E ho anche chiuso la porta a chiave."


	9. Incontro in cucina (sedendosi o meno a tavola)

Per l'ennesima volta da quando lui l'aveva trovata al mattino davanti al Cat's Eye, lei arrossì. Il fatto che avesse chiuso a chiave la porta non era di per sé problematico, era il modo con cui gliel'aveva annunciato. Era entrato in cucina in silenzio, nascondendo la sua aura, per abbracciarla, e le aveva detto di aver chiuso la porta a chiave mentre le baciava il collo. Apparentemente, lo sweeper numero 1 del Giappone, Ryo Saeba, aveva un debole per il suo collo...lei cercò di girarsi fra le sue braccia per guardarlo in faccia, ma non ci riuscì, così si approcciò al problema con pazienza, appoggiandosi a lui, facendolo sospirare contro il suo collo. Ma a proposito...  
"Com'è che Mick se n'è andato così di fretta?"  
Ma lui non le rispose. Non direttamente, comunque...lo sentì gemere sulla schiena prima che sorridesse contro la sua pelle.  
"Ryo...cos'hai fatto a Mick?"  
"Niente di niente. Aveva altro da fare, tutto qui"  
"E cos'aveva da fare per non avere il tempo di salutare o prendere un caffè?"  
La domanda lo fece sorridere di nuovo e le morse la spalla attraverso la camicia. Certo non ci aveva messo molto prima di liberarsi dell'americano. Non aveva fatto nulla, però, per farlo scappare. Mick stesso aveva detto che lui stava diventando geloso, quindi non era realmente responsabile, no? Beh, d'accordo, forse era colpa sua, ma anche del suo compare. Non era il solo da biasimare. Da tempo, il suo amico avrebbe dovuto sapere di non spingersi troppo oltre nei confronti di Kaori. Soprattutto ora che la loro relazione aveva cambiato direzione. Lui si sarebbe permesso di fare osservazioni, gesti o sguardi inappropriati sulle donne dei suoi amici?  
Beh, sì, forse se lo permetteva un po', ma nel suo caso era diverso. Lui, quando tentava la sorte con Miki o Kazue, era single, ne aveva il diritto. E poi, saltare sulle ragazze gli permetteva di testare Kaori, finché lo appiattiva per terra con un martello, aveva la certezza che fosse gelosa...Ma Mick, lui era impegnato, con quale diritto si permetteva di guardare la donna del suo migliore amico? Ok, lo aveva sempre fatto, ma allora lei era single, e Ryo sapeva che l'americano non toccava mai le single. Ancora meno donne single che non avevano mai conosciuto un uomo. Anche se sapeva che Mick avrebbe fatto un'eccezione con Kaori se lei lo avesse voluto...  
Ma ora, lei non era più single o illibata e Mick lo sapeva, avrebbe dovuto smetterla di guardarla con gli occhi pieni di cuoricini...  
Ryo l'aveva presa male, perché Kaori non era più single e Mick aveva un passato notevole riguardante le donne impegnate. E anche se conosceva abbastanza bene il suo migliore amico, anche se aveva fiducia in lui per ciò che concerneva Kaori, non aveva potuto fare a meno di mettere i puntini sulle 'i'. Certo, l'americano aveva sorriso e solleticato un po'.  
"Non solo stai diventando sempre più geloso, ma stai iniziando a invecchiare, amico mio"  
"Cosa cerchi di insinuare con questo?"  
"Beh...prima, la siesta, conoscendoti non ti saresti dovuto limitare a un semplice sonnellino...lei avrebbe dovuto reagire in maniera più violenta, se capisci cosa intendo"  
Capiva esattamente cosa intendeva. Ma che significava che stava invecchiando? Non gli era permesso di godersi un momento di dolcezza con la sua donna? Non le sarebbe saltato addosso appena varcata la soglia, era Kaori...Kaori, che lui aveva passato anni a evitare di toccare, Kaori a cui aveva confessato i suoi sentimenti solo una settimana prima, Kaori che aveva perso la verginità solo il giorno precedente...era così strano che volesse solo abbracciarla? Beh, ok, non era l'unica cosa che voleva fare con lei, ma era così strano che scegliesse di darle un po' di tempo? Aveva potuto fare l'amore con lei, mentre fino al giorno prima si era trattata di pura fantasia...aveva il diritto di assaporare il fatto di poterla toccare senza fare altro...  
Soprattutto visto che si trattava della sua partner, sempre così timida nonostante quello che avevano fatto, non una ragazza facile. No, non poteva proprio saltarle addosso.  
"Oppure, è così divina a letto che ti ha sfinito. Dopotutto, con lei ce ne vuole prima di riprendersi, vado a proporle le mie manine per aiutarla"  
Il biondo si era voltato verso la porta della cucina, ma non aveva fatto due passi prima che la canna di una Magnum fosse puntata contro la sua nuca.  
"Tieni le tue mani per te e lontano dalla mia donna, Mick"  
L'americano aveva alzato le braccia in segno di remissione.  
"Va bene, va bene...era solo per ridere...non sei molto divertente quando sei geloso, amico mio...se è così andrò altrove dove sarò accolto meglio che qui. Saluta per me la mia amata Kaori, te lo lascio fare a modo tuo"  
E senza aggiungere una parola, era uscito dall'appartamento. Lo sweeper giapponese si era preso il tempo di mettere via la pistola prima di dirigersi verso la porta d'ingresso per chiuderla a chiave. Si stava stancando di essere costantemente interrotto in quel modo. Ma era anche colpa sua, aveva abituato male i suoi amici. Sapevano che la sua porta era sempre aperta, e che lui era troppo pigro per andare a rispondere quando qualcuno bussava civilmente. Quindi avevano preso l'abitudine di andare a casa sua come se fosse un mulino a vento, anche dopo che Kaori si era trasferita. Quante volte gli aveva rotto i timpani urlandogli di chiudere a chiave la porta. Beh, finalmente sarebbe stata soddisfatta. Quella porta sarebbe rimasta chiusa per la maggior parte del tempo d'ora in poi. In quel modo, poteva godersi momenti di intimità con la sua piccola furia adorata.  
Si era poi diretto in cucina per trovare la suddetta furia, persa nei suoi pensieri. Aveva fatto il minimo rumore possibile per sorprenderla, cosa che era diventata estremamente difficile nel tempo visto che la sua compagna era davvero migliorata nell'avvertire l'aura delle persone. Con le sue visite notturne ai clienti, aveva di che insegnare a tal proposito. Ora era assolutamente costretto a nascondere la propria aura se voleva sorprenderla, ma ciò lo rassicurava, perché se lui aveva difficoltà, allora i potenziali nemici non sarebbero stati in grado di farlo...  
Era lontana dall'essere la ragazza incapace di reggersi sulle gambe dopo essere fuggita da un pericolo, con lui che si ritrovava a doverla portare sulle spalle. Quel pensiero lo fece sorridere, ma la voce della sua compagna improvvisamente lo tirò fuori dai suoi pensieri.  
"Ryo? Ti ho fatto una domanda"  
"Cosa ne so, io...non gliel'ho chiesto, non sono sua madre che io sappia"  
"Dimmi se sbaglio, Mick Angel è venuto due volte oggi nel nostro appartamento, senza ragione, se n'è andato, senza fare né dire niente?"  
"Sì, viene solo per impedirmi di dormire"  
"Avrei creduto che passasse per trovare me, conoscendolo...non ho avuto nemmeno il tempo di ringraziarlo per i suoi fiori"  
Lui la fece voltare bruscamente e le sollevò il mento per costringerla a guardarlo.  
"Prima Umi, ora Mick...dovrei farmi delle domande, Sugar?"  
"Non posso più interrogarmi sul comportamento dei miei amici?"  
"Sì, certo...ma vuoi davvero parlare del comportamento di Mick, ora?"  
Lei lo guardò e si morse il labbro e ancora una volta, il gesto catturò l'attenzione del suo compagno sulla sua bocca. Le strinse le braccia dietro la schiena per placcarla un po' di più contro di lui.  
"Dovresti davvero smettere di farlo, Sugar. Un giorno ti causerà dei problemi"  
"Fare cosa?"  
Il peggio, pensò, era che lei non ne era davvero consapevole. Aveva incontrato un sacco di donne che lo facevano apposta per attirare la sua attenzione o per fargli certe domande, stuzzicandolo a ottenere una risposta, ma non lei. Per Kaori era un gesto automatico di quando non sapeva cosa dire o era commossa, intimidita o pensierosa. Era assolutamente inconsapevole di farlo, mentre a lui non sfuggiva mai. Per Kaori Makimura, il mordersi le labbra era solo un'espressione di pensieri positivi o confusi, proprio come il martello veniva usato istintivamente per esprimere un sentimento negativo o punitivo.  
"Questo"  
Per chiarire la sua risposta, passò il pollice sulle labbra della giovane donna. Non appena lei capì a cosa si stava riferendo, si morse di nuovo, incapace di controllarsi, e arrossì quando se ne rese conto. Tranne che questa volta, i suoi denti non si presero il labbro ma il pollice che vi era ancora sopra. Il suo compagno avvicinò il viso al suo, sogghignando, prima di sollevarla con le braccia che le passò dietro.  
"Ryo! Ma cosa stai facendo?"  
Lui si girò, fece qualche passo e la posò sul tavolo della cucina, costringendola a sedersi mentre lei rideva. Poi mise le mani sul tavolo, su ciascun lato dei fianchi della sua partner, per impedirle di muoversi se avesse voluto, poi piantò gli occhi nei suoi.  
"Vedi, non mi ascolti mai, Sugar"  
Era veramente più forte di lei. Sedendosi sul tavolo e vedendo lo sguardo provocatorio di Ryo su di sé, che attendeva la sua reazione, lei non poté impedirsi di rifarlo. E il sorriso di Ryo crebbe ancora un po', alzando un sopracciglio.  
"Non lo faccio apposta"  
"Ma lo so, Sugar. Ciò non impedisce che ti metterà nei guai"  
"Non vedo come il mordermi le labbra possa mettermi nei guai. È una cosa stupida, Ryo"  
Senza una parola, lui portò le mani dal tavolo ai suoi fianchi, prima di abbassarsi sul suo orecchio.  
"Non se mi fa venire voglia di morderle al tuo posto, Kaori"  
Istintivamente, lei volle incontrare il suo sguardo, così girò la testa verso di lui e poté improvvisamente sentire il respiro del suo compagno sulle labbra. Gli occhi scuri di Ryo la fissarono, senza muoversi, allora lei gli avvolse il collo con le braccia per attirarlo vicino, sempre più vicino. Quando finalmente le loro labbra si toccarono, lei sospirò. Erano passate ore da quando lui l'aveva baciata. Ryo sorrise contro le sue labbra mentre sentiva quel sospiro prima di mordicchiarle, in fondo l'aveva messa in guardia, ma lei non lo lasciò fare e aprì le labbra per impedirglielo. Peggio per lei, se non poteva giocare con le sue labbra, lo avrebbe fatto con la sua lingua. Quando si impadronì della sua bocca, le mani dello sweeper le lasciarono i fianchi per carezzarla lungo la parte esterna delle cosce prima di risalire, poi di riscendere...perché aveva solo due mani? Voleva poterla toccare ovunque nello stesso momento, ma aveva solo dieci dita. Non era giusto. Pressando sui fianchi, la fece scivolare sul tavolo per incollarla a sé, erano davvero troppo lontani per i suoi gusti.  
Quando le sue ginocchia entrarono in contatto con le cosce di Ryo, la giovane donna allargò le gambe per permettere al suo compagno di avvicinarsi. Lui non sprecò un secondo per rispondere all'invito e appiattirsi contro di lei, le mani che volteggiavano sui suoi fianchi per atterrare sulla parte bassa della schiena, tenendola contro di sé e facendola gemere al passaggio. Dio, quanto poteva adorare quel suono che usciva dalla sua gola. Un suono solo per lui, che nessun altro avrebbe sentito, non finché lui fosse stato vivo. Non potendola accarezzare dappertutto nello stesso momento, lasciò le labbra per abbassarsi sul suo collo che mordicchiò a sua volta. Sentendola gemere di nuovo mentre le sue mani femminili si perdevano tra i capelli scuri di lui e le sue cosce chiuse intorno ai fianchi, Ryo sollevò la testa per appoggiare sulle sue labbra alcuni baci leggeri.  
Spostò leggermente il viso dal suo per guardarla prima di posare la fronte a quella della donna, sospirando, cercando di riprendere il controllo dei sensi. Quella donna lo rendeva davvero pazzo...sentendo il suo respiro e il suo movimento, Kaori sollevò le palpebre per fissarlo di nuovo e ciò che vide nei suoi occhi che la divoravano la fece arrossire ancora...eppure non aveva bisogno di vederlo per capirlo, non data la loro posizione. Sapeva già cosa significava quello sguardo, ne aveva finalmente capito il significato la prima volta in cui l'aveva baciata dopo il coma. Dopo anni in cui l'aveva sorpreso di tanto in tanto quando a guardarla in quel modo, finalmente sapeva cosa significavano quegli occhi...  
Ma lo sweeper sussurrò la risposta con voce strozzata, nel caso lei non l'avesse ancora capito.  
"Ho voglia di te, Kaori"  
In replica, un semplice brivido attraversò il corpo di lei nel sentire quelle parole.


	10. Ritorno a Shinjuku

Aveva trascorso la mattinata a pensarci. E la cosa lo aveva fatto andare avanti? Certo che no. Una volta che Kaori se n'era andata, aveva pensato alle sue parole, quelle che in realtà erano state le proprie. E dire che tre anni prima era stato lui a dire quelle frasi alla giovane donna, che ora aveva trovato il modo di usarle contro di lui. Ovviamente, in questo modo, lei era certa che lui avrebbe compreso le parole che stava usando. Quella donna era eccezionale. Appena uscita dall'ospedale, andava ad aiutarli e a dare loro consigli...sì, era davvero fuori dal comune. Ma ciò non lo aveva fatto andare molto avanti...dentro di sé, dopo che sua moglie gli aveva confessato il suo passato, lui non aveva davvero avuto altra scelta che accettarlo. Sarebbe stato ipocrita da parte sua fare diversamente...  
Ma allo stesso tempo, i pensieri che gli giravano in testa da una settimana non si fermavano. Non aveva il diritto di sentirsi tradito? La donna che aveva sposato, lui pensava di sapere tutto di lei. Non aveva il diritto di essere sconvolto nel rendersi conto che non era così? Guardando indietro, pensò alle parole che lui aveva detto a Kaori Makimura tre anni prima, quando aveva consigliato la ragazza, anche se in realtà non sapeva nulla. A quel tempo, aveva in qualche modo capito perché Ryo nascondesse il suo passato, o piuttosto la sua mancanza di passato alla partner. Ma non avrebbe mai potuto comprendere i sentimenti della parte opposta, non aveva mai saputo perché la giovane donna si fosse sentita così delusa di apprendere la verità dalla bocca di Mary. Lo aveva dedotto, sì, ma non poteva capire, allora, il reale dolore che ciò comportava...ora lo sapeva.  
Quando Kaori era ancora in coma, e solo lei e Ryo sapevano ciò che la situazione riguardava realmente, e quando poi Miki gli aveva detto la verità, allora sì, aveva capito le lacrime alle rivelazioni di Mary su Ryo...dopotutto, le loro situazioni erano quasi identiche, Kaori aveva svolto il ruolo della terza persona così come aveva fatto Mary, conoscendo prima di lui la verità su sua moglie. Sapeva cosa significava sentirsi tradito e deluso ora, ma Kaori era giunta ad aiutarlo, e lei sapeva di cosa parlava, a differenza di lui che, all'epoca, aveva potuto soltanto indovinare. Poi se n'era andata col suo amante, perché non aveva alcun dubbio sul fatto che Ryo fosse divenuto effettivamente il suo amante. E lui, Hayato Ijuin, era lì, solo di fronte ai suoi pensieri, solo di fronte alle sue scelte. Cioè, qual era il futuro del suo matrimonio? Ma Kaori era venuta per rimettergli le idee in ordine, non poteva ignorare né lei né i suoi consigli. Dopotutto, la metà femminile di City Hunter era quella che aveva sofferto di più circa il passato di sua moglie. Se lei non aveva niente da ridire, se lei perdonava a Miki i suoi passi falsi, perché non poteva farlo anche lui?  
In piedi nel parco, era già da mezz'ora che si trovava così. La gente passava e lo guardava in modo strano, ma lui non vi prestava molta attenzione. Le madri, tenendo per mano i loro bambini, deviavano per evitare di avvicinarsi troppo a lui, ma era una reazione a cui era abituato da molto tempo. Rare erano le persone che non avevano paura di lui a prima vista, ancora più rare erano quelle che si prendevano del tempo per andare oltre il suo aspetto esteriore per conoscerlo, ma erano persone a cui lui teneva. Non erano molto numerose. All'inizio ce n'erano state solo cinque: Miki, Ryo, Kaori, Saeko e Mick. A queste, si erano aggiunte altre che avevano cessato di avere paura di lui, o che lui aveva conosciuto grazie a loro: Kazue, il Doc, le sorelle di Saeko, Eriko e Mary...nella sua vita, c'erano solo undici persone che non lo giudicavano dal suo fisico: la sua famiglia...  
E in piedi in quel parco, era da mezz'ora che fissava la porta dall'altra parte della strada, ma non riusciva ad avanzare. Aveva parcheggiato vicino al locale, ma sul momento non era riuscito ad entrare. Così aveva deciso di camminare un po', cercando di preparare ciò che avrebbe detto a sua moglie. Ma anche ora, era sempre nello stesso punto, non sapeva cosa dire. Era passata una settimana da quando si erano visti, avrebbe dovuto avere qualcosa da dirle, ma no. Non era mai stato il tipo che si sfogava o che si esprimeva sui propri sentimenti, ma questa volta doveva dire qualcosa, era sua moglie. Ma non gli veniva in mente nulla.  
'Perdonami' suonava male, aveva avuto le sue ragioni per andarsene sul momento, e non aveva realmente nulla di cui scusarsi.  
Un semplice 'Ciao' sembrava stupido. Ci si limitava a dire 'Ciao' alla propria moglie quando non la si vedeva per otto giorni? Non sapeva davvero cosa dire...non riusciva proprio a entrare nel locale e a mettersi a parlare del buono e cattivo tempo.  
Sospirando, il gigante scosse la testa prima di decidere di muovere i primi passi che lo avrebbero portato a casa. Casa...improvvisamente capì ciò che Ryo gli aveva detto al cimitero riguardo casa sua, quasi due mesi prima. Una casa era un luogo così chiamato perché ci si sentiva al sicuro, il luogo di cui più si aveva fiducia. Per lo sweeper numero 1 del Giappone, Kaori Makimura era l'unica casa che avesse mai conosciuto.  
Lui poteva dire lo stesso? Sapeva chi era la sua famiglia, ma dubitava della persona che era la sua casa...fece qualche altro passo e attraversò la strada senza prestare attenzione, in fondo non è che potesse guardare a sinistra e a destra, né poteva vedere se il semaforo fosse verde o rosso, attraversò fidandosi delle sue orecchie e del suo istinto. Dopotutto, non rischiava molto, le macchine generalmente rallentavano quando notavano la sua corporatura.  
Una volta di fronte al locale, si accigliò. L'edificio era aperto da una settimana, com'era che non rilevava alcuna presenza? Soprattutto dalla riapertura, lui non si era mai piazzato dietro il bancone. In genere, se sua moglie era da sola al bar, i clienti si affollavano in massa quando passavano e la vedevano attraverso la vetrina. Allora perché non c'era anima viva se non la proprietaria del locale? Spalancò la porta e nel silenzio circostante la campanella suonò come un rintocco funebre.  
"Buongiorno! Sono da lei in un istante"  
Nello stesso silenzio, sentì distintamente sua moglie trattenere improvvisamente il respiro alla sua vista, prima di rilasciarlo in un sospiro.  
"Falcon"  
"..."  
Bene, aveva varcato la soglia, non sapeva ancora cosa dire a sua moglie. Che non avesse importanza? No, lo sapevano entrambi. Il suo passato non contava di per sé, non cambiava il modo in cui lui la vedeva. Il fatto che lei gli avesse mentito deliberatamente per così tanto tempo, tuttavia, era importante...ma ciò non gli impediva di amarla comunque, non cambiava i suoi sentimenti per lei...dopotutto, se lei gli aveva nascosto la verità, come Kaori gli aveva ricordato, era per paura di perderlo...non poteva biasimarla, no? E dire che gli ci era voluta una settimana per arrivarci...e di più, senza l'intervento della compagna di Ryo, non era davvero sicuro che ora si sarebbe ritrovato lì, non più piantato sulla terrazza della sua casa di campagna, alla ricerca di una soluzione.  
Ma apparentemente non era il solo a non sapere cosa dire dopo una settimana di separazione. Miki non aveva detto altro che il suo nome. Doveva attendere che lui le parlasse, ma cos'aveva da dire? Senza una parola, si diresse verso il bancone dietro il quale lei si trovava e fece il giro. Prese il panno con cui asciugava le tazze e si mise al lavoro, sempre in silenzio. Poteva sentire lo sguardo interrogativo di sua moglie su di sé, ma non aveva alcuna risposta da darle. Dopotutto, lei l'aveva sposato, sapeva bene che non aveva la parlantina di Ryo o Mick. Si limitò a cominciare il suo rituale di pulizia.  
"Lasciami fare..."  
"Falcon..."  
"Dopo un mese di chiusura, non dovresti provare a fare pubblicità per la riapertura?"  
"Falcon..."  
"Se le persone non sanno che abbiamo riaperto, come vuoi che vengano? Non ha senso lavare i piatti se non c'è nessuno a usarli, Miki"  
Il silenzio gli rispose, ma improvvisamente, si ritrovò a lasciare andare la tazza che stava cercando di asciugare con cura, sua moglie si era gettata fra le sue braccia. Anche se non l'aveva detto davvero, lo aveva capito perfettamente. Dicendo 'abbiamo', lui le faceva capire che intendeva comunque rimanere con lei. La strinse leggermente a sé, arrossendo prima di accarezzarle delicatamente la schiena e spingendola delicatamente indietro. Se lei avesse continuato a stare così fra le sue braccia, il fumo sarebbe uscito dalle sue orecchie per l'imbarazzo, ne era certo.  
"Grazie, orsacchiotto"  
"..."  
"Grazie..."  
Al suono della sua voce, comprese che lacrime di sollievo stavano scorrendo lungo le guance di sua moglie, allora allungò il braccio e le fece sparire prima di voltarle le spalle per accovacciarsi e raccogliere i cocci della tazza rotta.  
"Dovresti andare a distribuire volantini o qualcosa del genere...non è stando in silenzio che faremo tornare i clienti, già che ne avevamo pochi"  
Miki si passò una mano sulle guance per rimuovere le lacrime prima di inclinarsi per baciargli la guancia. Vedendolo arrossire di nuovo, sorrise in silenzio prima di alzarsi. Dall'altro lato del bancone, afferrò la pila di volantini che aveva appena preparato e partì con passo più leggero di quanto non fosse da quasi due mesi, lasciandosi alle spalle un marito brontolone ma non infelice del suo gesto di tenerezza.  
"Allora vado...non starò via a lungo, Umi"  
Lui grugnì in risposta nel silenzio che seguì la sua partenza. Apparentemente, non avevano davvero bisogno di parole per capirsi. Una cosa che gli si addiceva. In strada, una figura guardò la giovane donna che usciva dal Cat's Eye e sorrise per il passo leggero e flessuoso che conduceva. Erano passati quasi due mesi da quando l'aveva vista, ma era sicuro che non avesse un aria così felice da tanto tempo. Mick Angel si alzò dalla panchina su cui era stato seduto per un po', nel parco. Umi doveva davvero essere perso nei suoi pensieri per non aver percepito la sua presenza, ma vedendo l'espressione di un'intensa riflessione sul volto del gigante, l'americano non aveva voluto chiamarlo. Non aveva osato disturbarlo, non era parso un buon momento. Voltò le spalle al bar con un sospiro. A volte la vita era davvero ingiusta. Voleva vedere la sua adorata Kaori e non poteva a causa di quel bastardo di Ryo Saeba, e ora che voleva fare una visita al Cat's Eye per passare il tempo e vedere la bella Miki, Falcon sceglieva quel momento per riconciliarsi con sua moglie. Sua moglie...ciò gli ricordò qualcosa...il biondo si fermò un attimo mentre camminava per guardare l'orologio, aggrottando le sopracciglia. I suoi occhi si spalancarono per la sorpresa prima di correre come un matto per il parco.  
"I'm gonna get killed"  
Un passante con orecchio fine avrebbe potuto sentirlo mormorare delle lunghe frasi, ma il tempo di capire il suo americano stretto, e lui era già scomparso. Sarebbe giunto all'aeroporto con almeno un quarto d'ora di ritardo, e una cosa era certa, Kazue era lontana dall'essere paziente se la si lasciava ad aspettare in quel modo.


	11. Risveglio in dolcezza

I primi raggi del giorno cominciavano a coprire Tokyo, ancora assonnata, con un velo incandescente, illuminando il suo paesaggio, sostituendo le luci al neon multicolori che animavano le sue notti con i colori del fuoco per svegliarla meglio...nel cuore della città, nel quartiere di Shinjuku, un edificio non fece eccezione alla regola, cambiando d'abito per accogliere meglio la nuova giornata. In una stanza in cima allo stesso edificio, la morbida luce arancione trovò un varco e scivolò tra le tende che oscuravano la finestra, incagliandosi ai piedi di un letto dove riposavano due corpi. Tuttavia, non si avventurò sul letto, come se non osasse andare oltre, come se temesse di disturbare così presto la tranquillità della stanza.  
Una giovane donna aprì lentamente gli occhi nella luce fioca che bagnava la stanza di primo mattino...primo mattino, si disse, il giorno si era a malapena levato. Ma lei aveva dormito così tanto di recente che ora non si sentiva in grado di tornare nel regno dei sogni. Inoltre, stava morendo di fame...la donna cercò di allungarsi per alzarsi, ma una volta di più in meno di ventiquattro ore, un peso ostacolò i suoi movimenti. Kaori Makimura alzò lo sguardo per vedere cosa fosse il peso, ma prima ancora di vedere una zazzera bruna sul petto, capì cos'avrebbe trovato. Ryo dormiva pacificamente, metà steso su di lei, metà accanto a lei in modo da non schiacciarla, tenendola comunque inchiodata al letto. Si era addormentato al suono dei battiti del suo cuore, la testa appoggiata sul suo seno sinistro, una delle sue potenti gambe scivolava tra quelle di lei e un suo braccio le cingeva la vita. Non provò nemmeno a muoversi, sapeva già di non avere alcuna possibilità di fuggire. Senza pensarci, gli passò delicatamente una mano sulla fronte per scostare le ciocche scure che le impedivano di vedere il suo viso assonnato e cominciò a sorridere leggermente mentre leggeva appagamento e contentezza sui suoi lineamenti rilassati. Il suo gesto lo fece muovere leggermente e lei iniziò ad arrossire sentendo l'altra mano maschile scivolare nel sonno per passare sotto il suo corpo e attaccarsi sulle sue natiche, placcandola contro la parte di lui che, come ogni mattina, era ben sveglia e in forma...mio dio! Anche nel sonno, lui non ne aveva mai abbastanza! Cosa poteva sognare per essere in quello stato? La voce del dormiente rispose in un soffio, infiammando il suo cuore ancora più che il suo corpo.  
"Mh...Sugar..."  
Il suo viso attraversò tutte le sfumature di rosso quando udì quella semplice parola e i suoi pensieri si mischiarono per un breve momento prima che lei si passasse un braccio sugli occhi, ringhiando per la propria reazione e mordendosi le labbra...perché, perché doveva essere così timida? Non aveva una risposta alla domanda che si poneva da anni, ma non è che non avesse fatto le sue ricerche. Nella vita, con gli estranei, era timida, lo era sempre stata. Le sue arie da maschiaccio non l'avevano aiutata a crescere oltre la sua morbosa timidezza durante l'adolescenza. All'epoca, non le importava molto, fino a quando non aveva incontrato Ryo Saeba ad appena diciassette anni...  
In quel momento, si era resa conto di essere davvero una ragazza. Non che non se ne fosse accorta prima, ma sperimentando i primi sentimenti amorosi, aveva davvero compreso le implicazioni dell'essere una ragazza sulle proprie reazioni, sui propri sentimenti e sulla propria vita...e la sua timidezza era peggiorata.  
Quando aveva incontrato Ryo Saeba per la prima volta, era davvero solo uno 'Sugar Boy'...non perché lui l'avesse scambiata per un ragazzo che aveva bisogno di zucchero nel caffè per berlo, ma perché aveva l'attitudine, l'aspetto e la virulenza di un ragazzo, col cuore e l'anima di una ragazza...al suo primo incontro con Ryo Saeba, aveva deciso di gettarsi nel mucchio con tutta la sua passione di adolescente di allora...che folle doveva essere apparsa ai suoi occhi! Dall'alto delle sue diciassette primavere, era entrata nella sua vita come un bulldozer per chiarire al sicario per cui l'aveva preso che nessuno toccava suo fratello senza vedersela con lei. Che idiota aveva saputo essere...ma quando aveva incontrato Ryo per la prima volta, aveva scoperto che era l'esatto opposto di quello che aveva immaginato. Era tutto ciò che c'era di buono al mondo. Oh, certo, era anche l'immagine di ciò che c'era di peggio sulla Terra...  
Se si parlava dei sette peccati capitali, si poteva mettere la foto dello sweeper accanto alla descrizione. Alcuni dei suoi difetti, li aveva scoperti fin dai primi istanti, altri nel corso degli anni...  
Di difetti...di peccati, il suo partner ne aveva dozzine se non di più. Fumava, beveva e molte altre cose...i peccati capitali, li aveva tutti, alcuni più sfacciati di altri...il primo sulla lista era il più ovvio: la lussuria, naturalmente. Quell'uomo era il peggior donnaiolo che avesse mai incontrato, e nonostante tutte le volte in cui lo aveva visto respinto dalle donne che incrociava per strade in sua presenza, sapeva benissimo che quando non era al suo fianco, non doveva avere alcun problema a trovare una signorina mokkori che acconsentisse a una bottarella con lui, come diceva lui...  
La gola era il secondo sulla lista, lei non aveva mai visto un tale pozzo senza fondo. Ancora si chiedeva quale fosse la cosa peggiore: vederlo mangiare in quel modo, sentirlo lamentarsi della qualità dei piatti quando aveva finito, o il fatto che il suo corpo fosse perfetto nonostante la quantità di cibo che ingoiava ogni giorno...  
Subito dopo questi due difetti, si poteva trovare la pigrizia. Era davvero possibile essere pigri fino a quel punto? Eppure era in grado di reagire al suono della canna di una pistola in un secondo...di evitare uno sparo o un pugno in un batter d'occhio...  
La superbia arrivava subito dopo, dio se quell'uomo sapeva essere pieno di se stesso. Che riguardasse il suo fisico, la sua mente o le sue abilità, lo stallone di Shinjuku non perdeva mai l'occasione per vantarsi.  
Gli ultimi grandi peccati, li possedeva comunque, ma in piccole quantità. O forse era il fatto che i primi quattro fossero così sfacciati da non far notare molto gli altri. Li possedeva, sì, ma in linea generale, non nel senso originale che si dava loro. Era collerico, oh lo era, l'Angelo della Morte era l'incarnazione stessa dell'ira. Una volta lanciato, nulla poteva fermarlo a tal proposito, ma attaccava solo persone che ai suoi occhi lo meritavano. Era avaro, ma non per il denaro...per tutta la vita lei avrebbe ricordato quella moneta che volava nel vento per atterrare nella tasca di una bambina, perché secondo lui non meritava quei soldi, perché quella monetina era un tesoro troppo puro per lui. No, se Ryo era avaro, lo era con il suo cuore e con i suoi sentimenti, e anche con i complimenti...  
Infine, l'invidia. Si, aveva anche quel difetto, ma non era esattamente colpa sua...perché anche se lui non lo mostrava mai, lei sapeva che Ryo era invidioso delle persone che per tutta la vita avevano condotto una vita 'normale'. Era bastato che lei gli regalasse una data di nascita per comprenderlo. O quando vedeva l'espressione che a volte posava su Mick o Umi, o più raramente sulle famiglie nel parco. Quegli sguardi in cui si vedevano dolore e lampi veloci mentre guardava i bambini giocare nella sabbiera. Lampi che mostravano che nel profondo, una parte sonnecchiante di lui sognava di essere al posto dei padri che spingevano i piccoli sull'altalena, dei mariti che tenevano strette le mogli, un braccio sulle spalle o mentre accarezzavano una pancia divenuta rotonda per amore...  
Quindi sì, quell'uomo aveva i peggiori difetti della terra, ma aveva anche le migliori qualità che potevano esistere. Così come aveva i sette peccati capitali, possedeva anche le sette virtù bibliche: fede, speranza, carità, prudenza, temperanza e forza morale, cioè il coraggio. A dire il vero, non c'era bisogno che di due parole e di tre lettere per descrivere le sette virtù: City Hunter – XYZ. Non riassumeva le cosiddette virtù bibliche? Era l'ultima speranza della gente che non aveva più alcuna risorsa...lui qualificava quelle virtù...lei conosceva solo due uomini che avrebbero rifiutato una semplice moneta quando lei non aveva più alcun soldo in tasca, il suo amante e suo fratello. Ryo aveva fatto delle sette virtù la sua professione, e continuava a ritenersi un essere malsano dall'anima rovinata...fede, speranza, carità, giustizia, coraggio, ecco cosa Ryo Saeba rappresentava per ogni persona che si era ritrovata a prendere un gesso per lasciargli un messaggio sulla lavagna della stazione di Shinjuku.  
La virtù della temperanza significava sapere come controllarsi, non permettere alle proprie passioni di prevalere sulla ragione, sulla volontà e anche sul cuore. Certamente lui era stato temperato a giudicare dalla lunghezza della loro relazione platonica...per quanto riguardava la prudenza, anche in quel caso riguardava i suoi sentimenti...nella sua vita, lei non aveva mai incontrato nessun altro che possedesse ognuno di quei tratti con tanta generosità...certo, suo fratello li aveva, ma non nella stessa misura di Ryo. Nello sweeper, ogni qualità e ogni difetto veniva moltiplicato ed equilibrato perfettamente, anche se lui non era in grado di vederlo in se stesso. Tuttavia, all'epoca in cui era un'adolescente era bastato il breve momento in cui lui aveva messo gli occhi su di lei per la prima volta, per rendersene conto e cadere sotto il suo incantesimo.  
Ma all'epoca era solo un maschiaccio, soltanto uno 'Sugar Boy'. Durante il suo primo incontro con Ryo Saeba, era più abituata a essere trattata come 'amico' dai ragazzi della sua età, piuttosto che a ricevere lunghe dichiarazioni infiammate...segni d'affetto ne aveva ricevuti parecchi, ma sempre dai membri del sesso cosiddetto debole, mai da adolescenti maschi della sua età...inoltre, se uno di loro avesse avuto la sfortuna di volere qualcosa di verso dall'aspetto platonico, il suo fratellone protettivo avrebbe fatto in fretta a rimetterlo al suo posto...  
Come aveva potuto sentirsi a suo agio di fronte a quel donnaiolo che era il partner di quello stesso fratello, in tali circostanze? Si era concessa qualche anno, promettendosi di riuscire a fargli girare la testa nel rivederlo...  
Ma, non solo non gli aveva fatto girare la testa, ma lui l'aveva anche scambiata per un uomo, schiaffeggiandola in mezzo alla strada...e poi si era messo a sbavare su di lei mentre si trovava in biancheria intima davanti ai suoi occhi...come avrebbe potuto sentirsi sicura di sé, in seguito?  
Un nuovo sospiro catturò l'attenzione del suo orecchio fine prima che un movimento sopra di lei le facesse togliere il braccio dagli occhi. Ma anche prima che potesse terminare il movimento per guardarlo, una bocca voluttuosa, di cui conosceva il sapore da solo una settimana, toccò a malapena la sua in un bacio aereo. Aveva l'impressione di conoscere i suoi baci da sempre. Lui strofinò delicatamente il naso contro il suo prima di tirarsi indietro per sorridere teneramente, guardandola dolcemente negli occhi. Sorriso che aumentò ancora, i suoi occhi brillarono quando la vide mordersi le labbra. Ma questa volta, incrociando gli occhi scuri che lei conosceva come i propri, non arrossì, non molto in ogni caso, si limitò a sorridergli con le guance rosa.  
"Dormito bene, Sugar?"  
"Divinamente bene"  
"A cosa stavi pensando così presto? Non pensi sia troppo presto per riflettere? Il giorno è appena cominciato"  
Lei non gli rispose, i suoi pensieri erano davvero troppo stupidi per parlargliene. Si limitò a guardarlo. Dopotutto, era il primo vero risveglio che aveva con lui da quando erano una coppia, voleva goderselo. Lui non si offese per l'assenza di risposta, al contrario, e sorrise un po' di più. Alla fine era riuscito a raggiungere il suo obiettivo...lei era rimasta nel letto con lui e lui era riuscito a svegliarsi con il sapore del suo corpo contro il proprio, godendosi il tocco della sua pelle nuda contro la propria. Una vita non sarebbe mai stata abbastanza per godersi quel tocco setoso, o le reazioni appassionate della sua compagna. Una vita non gli sarebbe mai stata sufficiente per amarla e continuare a imparare ad amarla...si abbassò su di lei e appoggiò la testa sulla sua spalla con un sospiro prima di baciare la pelle nuda che si offriva unicamente ai suoi baci.  
"Kaori..."  
"Mh?"  
Lui sollevò la testa per guardarla di nuovo negli occhi, e andò a morderle le labbra...non aveva bisogno di dirlo, sapeva che lei aveva riconosciuto il barlume di desiderio che caricava i suoi occhi. Aveva imparato rapidamente a recepire i messaggi che i suoi occhi non potevano più nascondere. Il giorno prima, in cucina, gliel'aveva detto a parole, ma da lì in poi, lo avrebbe capito...  
Il giorno prima in cucina...aveva dovuto davvero fare uno sforzo sovrumano quando le aveva detto che aveva voglia di lei e aveva sentito un brivido di piacere percorrere quell'incantevole corpo...  
Aveva dovuto controllarsi per non rovesciarla sul tavolo su cui era seduta per fare di lei il suo pasto...un vero banchetto, sì...  
Ma Kaori non era ancora totalmente a suo agio. Anche se accettava i suoi desideri di donna e le voglie di lui...anche se lei non aveva vergogna nel rivelare il suo corpo...non era ancora pronta perché lui le mostrasse tutte quelle delizie...lui aveva ringhiato, baciandola prima di sollevarla dal tavolo per andare a rinchiuderla nella propria tana...  
Lo sweeper lasciò le sue labbra prima di girarsi con un gesto energico, stendendosi supino sul letto, portandola con sé nel movimento. Senza sapere davvero come, la giovane donna si trovò improvvisamente stesa sul suo amante e impiegò qualche secondo prima di realizzare la posizione in cui si trovava. Automaticamente, cercò gli occhi del suo compagno, non essendo ancora abituata a quei gesti. Ma a differenza di Ryo, standogli sopra non riusciva a guardarlo negli occhi. Arrivava solo al mento. Si raddrizzò lentamente, molto lentamente, come se ancora esitasse, finché non si ritrovò a cavalcioni su di lui, le mani appoggiate sui suoi pettorali. Ma questa volta non arrossì più, fissandolo negli occhi. Questa volta, non cercò di nascondersi ai suoi occhi. Seduta su di lui, offrendogli il suo corpo nudo, poteva solo notare che i suoi occhi erano incollati ai propri, senza mai guardare in basso, e nonostante ciò, o forse proprio per quello, per la prima volta nella sua vita lei si sentì veramente bella.  
Un sorriso radioso le percorse le labbra, finché sentì le mani del suo partner risalire lungo le anche, poi sui fianchi per arrivare con un gesto delicato ad afferrarle il seno. Persa nelle sensazioni che lui le faceva riscoprire, chiuse gli occhi per un momento, graffiandogli la pelle. Sentendo il suo grugnito, lo guardò prima di arrossire, mordendosi lo labbra e infine abbassandosi sul suo orecchio.  
"Insegnami come amarti"  
Non erano parole che poteva pronunciare oltre a un sussurro, ma sapeva che lui le avrebbe sentite. E sapeva che avrebbe capito. Ryo sospirò sentendola prima di afferrarla per la nuca, premendo la bocca contro la sua. Ma questa volta toccò a lui gemere mentre la sua compagna arrossiva e lasciava finalmente andare le mani alla scoperta del suo corpo, avvampando della sua stessa audacia.


	12. Una vita perfetta?

Era da mezz'ora che si trovava seduto al tavolo della cucina, ed era già al terzo caffè. A torso nudo, a piedi nudi e con addosso solo i pantaloni, Mick Angel, lo sweeper numero 1 degli Stati Uniti, assaporava la sua bevanda mentre aspettava che la sua bella si svegliasse. Erano le dieci e mezza di un martedì, ma Kazue non si era ancora svegliata. Non doveva lavorare, dato che il Doc aveva deciso di chiudere la clinica quel giorno, così aveva deciso di passare la mattinata in pigrizia. Certo la sera prima aveva bevuto un bel po', terminando solo alle prime ore della giornata. Aveva ragione di godersi qualche ora in più di sonno, lui era più abituato alle sue uscite notturne. Pensieroso, senza alzarsi, guardava il cielo attraverso la finestra. Sarebbe stata una bella giornata, ma il freddo aveva già coperto la città, dopotutto era già novembre.  
Il giorno prima erano stati tutti al Cat's Eyes per passare del tempo insieme. Tutti cioè Ryo, Kaori, Miki, Umi, Saeko, Kazue e lui. Alcune delle loro conoscenze, come Eriko e Kasumi, non si erano presentate perché impegnate altrove, altre come Reika, non era venuta perché non voleva trascorrere la serata in presenza della coppia City Hunter...anche se se l'era sempre aspettato, l'annuncio della loro nuova relazione era stato difficile da digerire. Il rapporto tra Miki e il suo migliore amico era migliorato, almeno a sufficienza per passare una serata insieme, ma non al punto da ritrovare la passata complicità...  
L'americano si chiedeva se un giorno avrebbero ritrovato l'amicizia di un tempo, ma la risposta era 'sicuramente mai'. Ryo aveva perdonato Miki, ma non lasciava mai la donna completamente sola con Kaori, c'era sempre una terza persona presente nelle vicinanze, se non lui stesso.  
Il giorno prima, Kaori aveva voluto festeggiare il Bunka no Hi, invitando i suoi amici più cari. Il Bunka no Hi è il 'Giorno della Cultura' in Giappone ma, soprattutto, è una festa nazionale che si celebra il 3 novembre per promuovere la cultura, l'arte e le discipline accademiche. Il festival di solito include mostre d'arte, sfilate e cerimonie di premiazione per artisti e studenti, rendendo le strade di Shinjuku ancora più piene di vita, se possibile, del solito. La festa era una delle più vivaci che avesse visto dal suo arrivo in Giappone qualche anno prima...certo, i ciliegi erano meravigliosi, ma il Bunka no Hi era speciale, la popolazione giapponese era diversa quel giorno...  
La prima volta che vi aveva partecipato, non aveva capito perché un festival della cultura fosse celebrato così. Capiva la ragione per cui gli studenti organizzassero mostre, ma non il resto della popolazione. Aveva quindi cercato il vero significato di tale giornata nazionale. E aveva scoperto che la festa effettivamente racchiudeva più celebrazioni nello stesso periodo. Quel giorno era originariamente celebrato come giorno festivo, il 3 novembre per il compleanno di colui che era stato l'ultimo imperatore dell'era Meiji, si ricordava il nome perché il significato lo faceva sorridere: 'governo illuminato'. Sorrideva perché era ironico che appena due anni dopo la fine del 'governo illuminato' avesse avuto luogo l'inizio della prima guerra mondiale...alla morte dell'imperatore nel 1912, il festival era stato ribattezzato come Giorno della Cultura...ma la storia proseguiva ancora. L'annuncio ufficiale della costituzione del Giappone aveva avuto luogo a sua volta il 3 novembre. Il 3 novembre 1946. Quella data aveva un significato importante per i giapponesi, era il simbolo del loro valore...  
Dopo la fine della guerra che il Giappone aveva subito da parte della sua patria, Mick comprendeva perché i giapponesi fossero tanto euforici per la sua celebrazione. Aveva fatto le sue ricerche sull'argomento, e il giorno prima era stato in grado di pavoneggiarsi davanti al suo migliore amico parlandone con Kaori...  
Gli piaceva prenderlo in giro così, nonostante tutti sapessero il significato di quel giorno. Ma in fondo, lui non era giapponese.  
Tutta la banda era stata dunque convocata all'inizio della serata, secondo la proposta della metà femminile di City Hunter, così come accadeva per quasi tutte le riunioni di quel tipo. I consiglieri comunali avevano come al solito organizzato mostre d'arte e festival culturali che fiancheggiavano le strade, e Shinjuku non faceva eccezione. Avevano mangiato a volontà mentre camminavano, le bancarelle alimentari riempivano le strade di prelibatezze ognuna più deliziosa dell'altra, cosa che finalmente aveva zittito i grugniti di Ryo. Lui non andava pazzo per quell'assalto culturale, ma aveva partecipato per compiacere la sua compagna e aveva infine taciuto quando era scesa la notte, e le sfilate avevano avuto inizio.  
Una cosa che ogni anno stupiva l'americano era che, nonostante il fatto che quel giorno fosse il 3 novembre, era sempre soleggiato. Aveva rivolto tale osservazione a Kaori che gli aveva detto che in trent'anni aveva piovuto solo tre volte su Tokyo durante la festa...  
Erano tornati solo verso le tre del mattino, Kaori cominciava a essere stanca, così come Kazue che aveva lavorato tutto il giorno. Mick e Ryo, più abituati, sarebbero rimasti ulteriormente per finire la serata in modo molto meno colto, ma vedendo gli sguardi che le compagne avevano lanciato loro, avevano capito che era meglio per loro tornare all'ovile...O facevano così, o avrebbero dormito da soli sul divano, e la scelta era stata rapida per gli uomini. E poi, la serata era stata gradevole...  
Allora perché alle undici meno un quarto, alla fine della mattinata del 4 novembre, era da solo davanti alla sua terza tazza di caffè divenuto freddo, piuttosto che a letto cercando di svegliare la compagna con teneri baci? Non lo sapeva...non riusciva a capire ciò che l'aveva risvegliato, o meglio, ciò che gli aveva impedito di dormire...nei giorni precedenti aveva avuto una brutta sensazione...no, non brutta...aveva la sensazione che qualcosa stesse tramando ma non era in grado di indovinare cosa, e questo era ciò che gli aveva impedito di dormire. Ricordava fin troppo bene ciò che era successo l'ultima volta, o meglio, le ultime volte in cui aveva avuto la stesa intuizione. Ma, come nelle precedenti occasioni, era incapace di sapere da dove il colpo sarebbe giunto e perché. Conosceva fin troppo bene quel presentimento...era lo stesso che alcuni anni prima lo aveva spinto a dire a Ryo il nome dell'uomo che lo aveva assunto prima di mettere piede sull'aereo che avrebbe dovuto condurlo a morte certa...  
Conosceva fin troppo bene quel presentimento che aveva sentito cinque mesi prima, quando si era alzato una mattina e non aveva visto Kaori...ma non comprendeva perché lo avvertisse ora.  
Tutto stava andando così bene nelle loro vite...tutto stava andando così bene da quando, quattro mesi prima, Kaori Makimura si era svegliata in una stanza d'ospedale quando i medici tentavano di far capire che avevano poche speranze per lei...tutto stava andando bene da quando, quattro mesi prima, Ryo Saeba aveva finalmente capito che non avrebbe mai potuto vivere senza la sua compagna, ma solo sopravvivere, e alla fine aveva deciso di dichiararsi...certo, c'erano stati alti e bassi...e il fatto che City Hunter fosse finalmente una coppia agli occhi pubblici non aveva impedito ad alcune teste calde di continuare a provare a raggiungere Ryo Saeba attraverso la sua compagna. Ma non era più come prima. In quattro mesi, Kaori era stata rapita una sola volta ed era riuscita a cavarsela anche prima dell'intervento del compagno...ma aveva comunque guadagnato una costola rotta. Il criminale aveva cercato di trattenerla e le aveva dato una ginocchiata per tentare di immobilizzarla, ma lei si era vendicata rapidamente e non aveva mostrato il dolore sul momento...  
Ciò l'aveva portata a essere sgridata dal suo amante: da una parte, perché avrebbe dovuto aspettare due minuti prima che lui arrivasse a occuparsi del criminale, e dall'altra, per proibirle di fare il minimo gesto in seguito. Era stato necessario un martellone per fargli ammettere che in realtà stava bene se era in grado di sollevare quel tipo di attrezzo senza dolore...  
Ma era successo all'inizio della loro relazione, quando la notizia non aveva ancora avuto il tempo di espandersi. Ora nessun membro del loro ambiente osava avvicinarsi alla metà femminile di City Hunter, non solo per l'altra metà, ma anche perché la giovane donna aveva fatto enormi progressi e nessuno osava avvicinarla più di tanto...  
Su quel punto, inoltre, si chiedeva ancora come lei avesse convinto Ryo ad addestrarla un po' di più in termini di armi e combattimento corpo a corpo. Per il corpo a corpo, capiva che Ryo aveva ceduto, dopotutto non avrebbe più dovuto temere di sbandare standole vicino, e lui stesso avrebbe adorato ritrovarsi con una Kaori placcata a terra sotto il suo peso maschile, mentre si dimenava per avere il sopravvento...ma per le armi, Ryo si era sempre rifiutato...Mick glielo aveva chiesto, ma lo sweeper gli aveva detto che era abbastanza grande da fare ciò che voleva senza chiedere il suo consiglio da americano.  
Aveva aggiunto che a nessuno importava, prima di dirgli che, comunque, era ora che lei imparasse a sparare con la pistola. E si era spiegato dicendo che dal momento che lei aveva sempre una pistola a portata di mano, un giorno avrebbe potuto uccidere qualcuno per sbaglio...  
E il biondo non gli aveva creduto neanche per un istante...quella ragione era sempre stata valida, perché insegnarle ora che correva meno rischi rispetto a quando era innocua e indifesa? Aveva quindi deciso di pazientare e di aspettare con decisione che la giovane donna fosse sola per chiedere a lei. Cosa che non era affatto facile, la sua sanguisuga di fidanzato non la lasciava quasi per nessun pretesto...  
Ma lui avrebbe fatto lo stesso se un giorno avesse vestito i panni privi di classe di Ryo Saeba. Quindi aveva dovuto aspettare molto prima di ottenere una risposta alle sue domande...e non ne aveva avuta alcuna. Quando le aveva chiesto com'era riuscita a fargli cambiare idea riguardo le armi da fuoco, Kaori era arrossita fino alla punta dei capelli prima di voltargli le spalle mormorando qualcosa. Gli aveva detto che la cosa non lo riguardava, ma che se davvero voleva saperlo, Ryo aveva deciso che lei era pronta e abbastanza grande da scegliere per se stessa, se quello che desiderava era imparare a sparare. Poi si era scusata ed era uscita dal Cat's Eye, sempre rossa in volto e quando lui aveva alzato la testa, anche Falcon stava fumando, senza che lui comprendesse il perché...  
L'unica ragione che aveva visto per una reazione del genere era perché Miki gli aveva sussurrato qualche confidenza...e se Kaori era così rossa, e Ryo così restio a dirgli le vere ragioni...  
Si ricordava di aver sorriso prima di iniziare a sbavare davanti all'unica conclusione che gli veniva in mente: la piccola monella gli aveva fatto delle promesse sul cuscino...e lui era uscito dal Cat's Eye ridendo, lasciandosi dietro un gigante scarlatto col vapore che gli usciva dalle orecchie...  
Che diavolo di donna, ma allo stesso tempo, dentro di sé, si era detto di non dover essere così sorpreso all'idea, non dalla donna che un giorno gli aveva proposto un duello...non dalla donna che aveva avuto abbastanza temperamento, coraggio e cuore, da essere la prima di cui lui si era innamorato...la loro vita da quando quella donna era uscita dall'ospedale era ogni giorno così, nonostante il loro lavoro, nonostante i rischi che correvano. Le loro vite erano alleggerite così come quella di Ryo, come se ogni membro del loro piccolo gruppo avesse aspettato che quei due diventassero compagni anche nella vita, trattenendo il respiro. Come se la formazione di quella coppia li avesse placati. E tutti potevano vedere i cambiamenti di Kaori che brillava e che non doveva più nascondersi, ma soprattutto quelli di Ryo, cosa che li aveva lasciati stupefatti a lungo. Adorava riscoprire il suo migliore amico sotto la luce del nuovo giorno, tutti lo erano. Aveva spesso sorpreso i membri femminili della banda a sorridere segretamente mentre lo guardavano...non era più l'uomo che lui aveva l'impressione di conoscere da sempre, e Mick aveva finalmente capito la frase che suo padre gli aveva detto durante la prima battuta di caccia, di cui Kaori conservava il ricordo attaccato al collo. Per tutta la vita, aveva tenuto nella memoria le parole che suo padre gli aveva detto senza comprenderle, fino a quando non aveva visto il nuovo Ryo Saeba.  
Ricordava ancora il suo orgoglio da bambino in piedi davanti all'animale morto, poi aveva sollevato lo sguardo su suo padre.  
"Hai visto?! L'ho preso! Ora sono un uomo"  
Sorrise ricordando l'innocenza e la stupidità delle sue parole infantili e ricordò la risposta di suo padre. Gli aveva messo una mano sulla spalla, guardandolo dritto negli occhi per dare più peso alle sue parole.  
"Solo una donna ti renderà un uomo, Mick. Nello stesso modo in cui solo un uomo può rendere donna una ragazza...anche se loro non lo fanno come noi"  
Ricordava di non aver capito in quel momento e di aver infastidito il padre per delle spiegazioni, ma lui non gli aveva detto altro, limitandosi a dirgli che dovevano portare l'animale a casa, che sua madre li doveva aspettare. E da bambino che era, aveva battuto il piede dicendo che era un'idea stupida, che non avrebbe mai avuto bisogno di una 'ragazza' per diventare un uomo e che non gli importava di avere una donna...  
Ricordava ancora il sorriso provocatorio che suo padre gli aveva rivolto, il suo sguardo gli diceva silenziosamente che un giorno avrebbe cambiato idea, ma che sarebbe già stato troppo tardi...ma evidentemente, lo aveva capito dopo tanti anni, e troppo tardi...lo aveva capito quando per la prima volta aveva voluto offrire il suo cuore a una donna che lo aveva rifiutato, perché ne voleva solo uno, e non era il suo...  
Ma soprattutto l'aveva capito, quando qualcun altro si era abbassato su di lui, per guarire quell'organo che soffriva per la prima volta nella sua vita, per rubarglielo meglio, prima ancora che lui potesse reagire. Lo aveva capito e ancora di più nel guardare il suo migliore amico diventare finalmente un uomo a sua volta. Sotto i loro occhi stupiti, avevano scoperto un Ryo tenero e premuroso verso la compagna, anche se rimaneva beffardo e canzonatorio. Un Ryo che quasi sempre teneva una mano sulla spalla, sulla vita o sul ginocchio di Kaori. Un Ryo che non aveva paura di mostrarsi in questo nuovo aspetto davanti a loro o alla gente per strada, anche se a volte brontolava sotto i baffi mentre sorprendeva i loro sguardi divertiti...un Ryo semplicemente innamorato e felice di essere amato in cambio, senza doversi nascondere o trovare scuse.  
Allora perché sentiva che ancora una volta le loro vite sarebbero state scosse? Non osava parlarne con gli amici, non voleva essere l'uccello del malaugurio...ancor meno sapendo che non aveva dettagli su cui basare le sue incertezze e preoccupazioni, nessun fondamento...solo quello stupido presentimento privo di basi...  
Sentendo il rumore di un movimento nella stanza, finalmente si alzò per dirigersi verso la camera e la sua bella che finalmente decideva di unirsi a lui nel mondo reale.  
Se si fosse preso qualche minuto in più, pochi secondi dopo, avrebbe potuto dare un'occhiata attraverso la finestra che si affacciava sulla strada tra il suo edificio e quello in cui viveva City Hunter.  
Se avesse guardato attraverso la finestra, avrebbe potuto vedere una persona abbandonare l'atrio dell'edificio prima di posare gli occhi su City Hunter e infine salire su una macchina in attesa.  
Se si fosse preso un momento, in quei pochi secondi, avrebbe visto finalmente che il suo cattivo presentimento era fondato...  
Ma troppo desideroso di far sparire con determinazione tale istinto, non guardò fuori dalla finestra e andò nella sua stanza per unirsi a Kazue che si girava languidamente tra le lenzuola, prima di lanciargli un sorriso devastante che lo fece immediatamente tornare nel letto.  
Se si fosse preso un solo secondo prima di entrare in quel letto, facendo ridere la sua compagna per la propria precipitazione, avrebbe potuto sentire il suono attutito dell'urlo di un uomo che gridava in mezzo alla strada.  
Ma non guardò fuori dalla finestra...non vide quell'uomo correre dietro alla macchina, con un asciugamano come unico indumento...  
Si affrettò a raggiungere la sua donna, facendola ridere nel processo, senza sentire affatto quel grido...  
Eppure, era ciò che avvertiva da settimane, ormai.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So che magari ora siete a bocca aperta e volete sapere prima di subito cosa sta succedendo xD lo so perché quando ho letto questo capitolo, ero nelle stesse condizioni; prometto che non vi farò soffrire troppo e posterò in brevissimo tempo l'ultima storia appartenente alla saga Moments! Intanto, però, questa finisce qui...come ho detto a qualcuno, mi auguro vi siate goduti tutte le scene dolci e romantiche, perché ci sarà da soffrire. Ma, il mio spoiler di sempre è: le storie che scelgo avranno sempre il lieto fine, per cui non angosciatevi troppo :D Intanto, grazie a chi ha dedicato attenzione a questa storia e in particolare a chi vorrà lasciare un commento :) a presto!


End file.
